


Submissive and Feisty

by ChaseFan217



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Demons, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slow Build, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseFan217/pseuds/ChaseFan217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nero doesn't come back after a mission in the Mitis Forest, Dante gets a call from Kyrie asking him to find the younger demon hunter. When Dante finds him, he gets into a bit of a situation. Depending on how you look at it, it could either be good or bad. As in good for Dante and his devil side, who want Nero, and bad for Nero, who just wants to be left alone, but not if his devil side has anything to say about it. It turns out that Nero is going through what is called 'Halfling Maturing'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!! This story is not originally mine! I took it and built off of it! It was abandoned on fanfiction.net by it's author more than three years ago. I've taken the story and edited it A LOT! From taking out whole sentences and replacing them with others, to re-arranging sections completely. There was a lot of good elements in this story with a strong concept. I simply took it and polished it a little bit. The first nine chapters were originally written by it's former owner, who abandoned to the winds need I remind you, and has been off the scene for three years. So credit goes to her for the first nine chapters, which probably sound a bit different since I edited them. I am in no way taking credit for such a good story. The author gave me her approval. Please enjoy.

Nero sneered as he had to sit through yet another sermon. He had really thought that after the events with the savior, everyone would learn that preaching doesn't really help with demons. But then again he was here to sit through it for Kyrie, who had gave him those big old puppy dog eyes and a sweet pout. He was a little angry that he could never say no to the younger girl, but what could he do? She was currently just finishing her solo, the crowd clapping and shaking her hand as she walked down the aisle to sit with Nero. She smiled at him; he motion for her to lean close so he could whisper in her ear.

"That was awesome Kyrie," He whispered to her. She nodded and mouthed a 'thank you', "Can I go now?" He asked hopefully, she gave him a look and placed her hands on her lap. "No Nero, I'm sure you can sit here for a few more minutes while we pray. I know that this isn't the most fun thing to do but I asked you to come here, and that includes staying here for the rest of the sermon. You're the only one here to listen to me sing that I relatively know," And she pulled the guilt card. Go figure.

Nero huffed and leaned back, he couldn't very well walk out of here now. Kyrie smiled sweetly, deviously, and watched as the priest told them to pray. It had been a long time since Credo's death, almost four years now. She had cried a lot the first couple of months, and Nero not having really lost a family member didn't know what to do. Though his instincts kicked in and he had taken care of her, doing all the things that he could for the smaller girl. I guess you could say his maternal side popped out while the brunette was in distress. He did almost everything for her, minus cooking, and made sure she was happy. It was a little awkward when he was trying to figure things out, like her favorite take out place and her favorite thing to do since she was sobbing all the time. It took Nero many tries but he succeeded. The day she stopped crying was the day when a little girl had hugged him. Nero was so scared and didn't have a clue what to do so, he just stood there and looked at Kyrie for help. She burst out laughing at the horrified look and told the silverette to place his arms around the smaller girl and squeeze gently. It was also cute when the little girl had pulled him down and kissed him on the cheek. He turned bright red and looked away while scratching his nose with his human hand.

"Nero, wake up" A hand shook him. Nero shot up and looked around wide eyed, "I wasn't sleepin'," He rubbed his eyes and looked around, not a soul insight. He looked to Kyrie and yawned, "Why didn't you wake me earlier?".

She gave him a look and stood, "I tried but you sleep like a rock. I've been here for the past five minutes trying to wake you. Now get up, we need to go home."

He nodded and stood, scratching his human arm. That had been happening a lot lately. He was uncontrollably itchy, but his Devil Bringer wasn't affected, just his human skin. He usually just shook it off as allergies or some other bullshit and took a hot shower. This however, had concerned Kyrie. Especially when he would rub his back on the walls to try and scratch himself when the itch became too much. Or the times when he would scratch too hard with his demon arm and make long gashes in his skin, even though he healed quickly. However, that hadn’t worried Kyrie nearly as much as the times when Nero would stare at the door as if subconsciously expecting someone to walk through.

"Okay," He said, and they walked out of the white cathedral. They walked home in comfortable silence, when it had dawned on Kyrie that Nero had grown rather quite over the years. Not that he was chatty beforehand, but it was more noticeable when they were at home. He also had started to purr when he was sleeping, and not quietly. She had understood that he was part demon and all but really! Getting woken up while trying to sleep at night to hear him purr was a bit bothersome. Even more so since she had taken a job as an assistant in the cathedral. She had to wake up really early, but it was still cute when he would fall asleep on the couch and curl up in her lap purring. Like her own personal cat, or so she liked to think. She wondered sometimes, if all demons did this, or if it was something all half demons did. If she could find a book on half demons. She smiled as she opened the door to their two bedroom apartment; Nero casually walking in and going to the kitchen. Kyrie followed and walked in with him. They had a nice apartment, on the smaller side yes, but still roomy. It was a two bed rooms, one bath, with a moderate kitchen and a nice living room. They were the only two who were usually at their apartment, besides the girls that Kyrie brought home to hang out with, so they had a bar set up instead of a dining room. It was a nice chocolate and snow colored theme, with chocolate/black furniture, white carpet and white linens. They had a big double door fridge filled with food, mostly because of Nero's big appetite, with a four burner stove, a dishwasher, a sink, a coffee maker and a microwave. The living room had a nice 40 inch screen television with a book case filled with movies and music. There was also a book case filled with novels and books of fiction and nonfiction, for Nero of course, and two nice leather couches that had a few scratch marks due to Nero. The bathroom was a bath and shower combo with a counter top with two sinks, one for Nero and one for Kyrie. And last but not least the bedrooms. Kyrie had all of her essentials, like a bed, another bookcase, an armoire filled with dresses, skirts and short sleeved shirts. Nero's room was fairly basic, queen size bed with black sheets, a wardrobe, a desk with a bookcase filled with books and grimoires about demons beside it (because you can never have too many books, especially on demons) and a bedside table. Nice and quaint.

Nero rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a bowl of rice, pork, beans and carrots. He walked over to the microwave and popped it in, punching in 3 minutes for the timer. He leaned against the counter and watch Kyrie fiddle around with the answering machine.

She huffed and looked to Nero. "Can you please put in the password to the voicemail? I know you memorized it when you had nothing better to do," Nero rolled his eyes and punched in the number for the voice mail; Kyrie thanked him and listened to the automated voice.

"You have 2 new messages. Press 1 to play both, press…" Kyrie quickly pressed 1 and listened to the first voice mail.

"Hey Kyrie, it's me Jenna. I was wondering if you're available for coffee tomorrow. It’s been a while and we need to hang out!" Kyrie smiled and deleted the message. "Message 2"

"Hello, I heard from a friend that this was the number for an experienced demon hunter. I'm the local caretaker for the Mitis Manor. I’ve been hearing some rather disturbing noises coming from the forest lately. If you could please come by and check it out that would spectacular, I will even pay you to take care of it if it is indeed a demon. You can contact me at XXX-XXX-XXX for further details." Kyrie raised a brow and looked at Nero, who in turn shrugged and wrote down the number. Kyrie rolled her eyes and deleted the message.

"So when are you going to call this man back?" She asked.

Nero looked up in thought, "Well I was gonna do it after you were finished with the phone since he sounded a bit jumpy. So I thought I would go and take care of it today. Y’know, catch a ride out of town and into the road leading to Mitis Forest? I mean, it's been a while since I got to go out and beat down some demons. Plus, Red Queen and Blue Rose have been in the same spot for a while now and I feel like they want to get out and move. It's only 1 in the afternoon, so I would be home around 12 am or tomorrow morning." Kyrie nodded and watched as Nero start to scratch thigh and stomach. He huffed and walked over to the phone to call back the man who left the voice mail, "Do you want me to make something for you before you go? I don't want you to eat all the food in the house when you get back because you skipped out on eating before leaving for the job."

Nero gave her a look as he placed the phone by his ear and dialed the number, "I’m microwaving a snack now,” he stated to Kyrie before signaling to her that the man picked up the phone, “Yes is this the man looking for a demon hunter? … Yes… I can leave now… okay… So- And you’re sure that its demons? It could be like some form of animal… Oh damn… W-well… Okay I'll leave now… Meet you at the entrance of the forest? Good. See you there," Nero set the phone down and scratched his arm, "Well looks like I'll be gone until tomorrow. Apparently he thinks it's a nest so I'll be clearing it out," Kyrie nodded and watched him grab his gear, his microwaved snack and leave.

-XXX-

Nero sighed as he looked out from the big windows of the manor. He had met the man who was in charge of the manor. A rather tall man with thick glasses and medium length brown hair. He offered to get Nero something to drink and sat down with him on the two couches. The place hadn't really changed in the last couple of years. The cob webs were all gone and the eggs were cleared away but other than that it looked the same. The man introduced himself as Sebastian Kingston, and gave Nero the details.

"So what else has been going on here?" He asked.

Sebastian placed a hand on his chin, "Well recently I found the carcasses of horses, picked clean to the bones. Literally! No blood, just white bones. I hear howls and yowls in the night too. A few trees have been torn down by what looks like huge animals. I’ve also found large claw marks on the trees too, and large feathers. There has also been a fire or two but they’ve died down within hours, and haven’t caused much damage to the grounds." He told the silverette. Nero nodded and stood; he stretched out his left arm and shook Sebastian's hand.

"So that's it than huh? Well I'll get the job done, but know that if it is a nest, that I'm not doing this for free" Nero explained to Sebastian, who shook his head vigorously up-and-down.

"Of course! I was already expecting to have to pay you so, I got the money together. I will give it to you after the job is done."

Nero nodded and walked over to the door; he looked back at Sebastian and saluted him. "I'll be back in a bit" And he walked out the door.

Nero sighed and looked out into the wide forest. He had the slightest feeling that it was going to be a long, hard day. He looked down at his Devil Bringer and slid it out of the sling. He figured that he would need it, even if it was possibly only lower-level demons; strength in numbers and all that. He took of the fingerless glove and unwrapped the gauze. His Devil Bring shone a bright blue as it was let out, seemingly happy. Nero scratched his forearm with his demonic arm and set off towards the forest. It was still as dense as when he had fought Echidna all those years ago, but it was missing all the eggs, the plants that tried to eat him and the infected Scarecrows. But one thing that sure wasn't there before, were the long drag marks. He squatted down next to the marks and lightly sniffed; the scent of firewood, wet dog and another scent he couldn't describe flooded through his nose.

For the past three months Nero had been a lot more in tune with his devil side. It was an odd occurrence at first, when bright lights became even brighter and loud noises sounded like they were in stereo, but he got used to it. It helped a lot on missions when he couldn't find a trace of demons; he would simply sniff' them out, of course it made him feel like a common bloodhound but what can you do? The one pesky thing about it though, was when he would be silent and hear the constant whispering in his mind, ordering him around. As much as he tried to block out the voice, it would only get louder and more annoying, usually demanded things that Nero would never do. Like, telling him to rub himself all over the apartment he and Kyrie shared, or even something as demeaning as lying down for some of the higher-level demons he had been hired to slay. That was just to name a few of the outrageous acts. He hated it a lot, but it was helpful when he was dumbfounded about things; like when his body would react differently to things, the voice would tell him that it was a natural occurrence in demons.

Nero rubbed his nose with the back of his human hand and sneered, the unusual scent making his body itch even more than usual. He sneezed and stood upright. He began following an old stone trail through a pile of broken tree limbs and down some old stone stairs. The scent got stronger as he made his way deeper into the forest, broken tree limbs paving the way to a small clearing. It looked like a dragon had come and charred the perimeter of the clearing; the grass in the middle was intact and still green though. Nero followed the charred ground with his eyes until they fell upon a huge grey mass in the middle of the clearing. He smirked and pulled Red Queen off of his back. He stepped over the burnt ground and walked to the grey mass, ready to attack. But as soon as he was twenty feet away, he mass began to wiggle around and rise. Soon, two huge demons stood in front of him. Both female, from what he could tell.

Their resembled that of a centaur. One had a large feline shaped body and the torso of a woman. Long, black hair fell around her chest and to her mid-drift, with a chest plate covering her bosom as well as her legs, back and tail. Only a sliver of black fur could be seen through the plates of armor. Her skin was a pale grey, with splotches of black and white. She had dark blue eyes that shone as brightly as sapphires. She also had two long white daggers strapped on to her where her human parts met her feline ones. The next female was the same build except from the waist down she has the body of a lizard, lights blue scales whipped up her stomach and over her bosom, covering them. Her hair was a white and stopped at her shoulders in the pixie cut style. Hey eyes were a light green, with black lines that came down from the bottom of her eyes. Her skin was tanned and stripped with the same black lines that continued down from her eyes. She had a large, skinny black katana on her back, the bottom of the hilt covered in black fur. They were both roughly the size of a two story building. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" The black haired female giggled. She left the other female to walk around Nero. He watched with caution, ready to strike when she was not paying attention.

"You're kind of a small one aren't you?" She jeered at him.

"Fuck you!" He growled at her. She giggled again and motioned the other female to come over and she did so. The white haired female looked down at him and smiled.

"Aw, you ruffled his feathers Azeral, you're gonna make the kitten mad." She snickered.

'Azeral' barked out a laugh and threw her head back laughing, "Oh Mezua you sure know how to crack me up!"

"I try. Now, what's a little thing like you doing in our territory? We haven't done anything wrong. Have we sister?" Mezua chuckled and looked from Nero to her sister.

Azeral shook her head and looked to her sister. "I believe we haven't, sister dear."

Nero growled and glared at the two much larger demons, they were trying on his patience. 'We could take them.' the voice in his head commented. Nero reached for Red Queen, still watching the two demons chatting it up about him. He quickly pulled the over-sized sword out of the sling on his back and jumped back, getting into a fighting stance. Azeral and Mezua looked at each other and started laughing, Azeral leant against her sister took in gulps of air as she laughed.

"L-look he's trying to be t-tough ha!" Azeral laughed.

Nero pulled his lips back into a snarl and lunged at the raven haired demon. He revved Red Queen and slashed at the feline demon's feet; the ground catching fire as the blade sliced through it. Azeral laughed and jumped back, pulling out one of her two daggers and bringing it down in front of Nero. He back flipped back and jumped forward into the air at the feline she-demon. Mezua, being the fair demon she was, sat back and watched as her sister fought the young Halfling.

Nero snarled as he leapt forward; the claws of his devil bringer out stretched and aimed at Azeral's throat. She parried and slammed her fist into his stomach. He gasped as all the air in his lungs was knocked out; he flew through the air and landed on his back painfully. He coughed as the air in his lungs returned, his chest ached and cracked as he sucked air back into his lungs. He growled and pushed himself up onto his feet. He lunged to grab Red Queen but was lifted into the air and being exchange from one she-demon to the next. He wiggled around and fought as Azeral gave him to Mezua, who lifted him into the air by his coat. He growled and squirmed even more when he saw the large demon-ess watching him.

"Put me down!" He roared, and slashed out with his demon arm.

Mezua chuckled and held him out at arm’s length, "Such a pretty little thing. Can we keep him Azeral? I like the fire in him."

Azeral sauntered over and pinched Nero's cheeks with her clawed thumb and pointer finger, "He is cute but what about his house training? We don't need another pet that destroys the house." Azeral snickered and looked at Nero; who was still struggling.

Mezua shrugged, "I don't think that'll be a problem. Don't you recognize the scent he is giving off?"

Azeral lent down and sniffed the silverette, she pulled back and smiled, "Aw, the little Halfling is maturing! It’s like we have kits all over again!"

"I'm right here! And I will not be treated like a baby!" Nero roared, and clawed at the armored hand that was holding him. Mezua smirked and shook him back and forth a couple of times. Nero stopped struggling a bit and closed his eyes, dizzy from the sudden movement.

"Don't do that Mezua, you'll give him Shaken Baby Syndrome!" Azeral gasped.

Mezua rolled her eyes and stopped shaking the silverette, "If you haven't noticed, he is not a baby."

"Whatever. If he vomits I'm not cleaning it up."

'It's lovely who they talk about you.' Nero growled at the voice and restarted his struggle. Azeral sighed and grabbed him around the chest, pulling him from her sister’s grip. She giggled and lied her feline half down. Placing Nero under a large front paw, effectively holding him down. He yelled out curses and tried to get away from the female demon, who just giggled and watched him bite and claw at her thickly padded paw. She took a deep breath and lent down to him, exhaling into his breathing space. He inhaled a lungful in his struggles by accident and slowly began to stop his struggling. He mumbled things under his breath and blinked, his eyes feeling heavy.

"Wh-what did you do…to…me?" He asked weakly. The sudden urge to sleep crawled around in his mind. Azeral shrugged and picked up her paw; she pulled him to her chest and watched him fall asleep.

"Oh nothing, just a little thing we female demons use to calm down maturing Halflings and full demons. Comes in handy eh, Mezua?"

"Yep. Now, you just go to sleep and we'll take care of you. Maturing Halflings are easy targets when they go through their phase." Mezua chuckled as she lied down in front of her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that I used a much older Dante in this story mostly because I think Dante looked like he was in his late thirties in Devil May Cry 4. Then shouldn't he be 36 or 38 you ask? Yes, he did look like that to me in the video game BUT, keep in mind that this story is set four years after the game. But why didn't you choose a younger age range for Dante? Well I did some research on what his age is throughout the entire Devil May Cry franchise and quite frankly, it’s confusing as hell. In chronological order: Novels (explains things up until Devil May Cry), Manga, Devil May Cry 3, Devil May Cry, anime, Devil May Cry 2 and finally Devil May Cry 4. And after doing a lot of doing a lot of math, Dante should be in his 30s or 40s. Besides, I decided I like my men older. *shrugs* What’re ya gonna do? And if you don’t like that Nero will be have sexual relations with an old man, well, just pretend he’s younger. And IF you think guys in their forties aren't cute, Johnny Depp, RDJ, David Beckham. Boom. Well, the last one is 39 but you know what I mean. Besides, older men are more experienced in certain… “Areas.” ^///^ Now on with the show!!!

'Just…one… more…card...!' Dante thought to himself. It had been a rather slow week for Devil May Cry. Most of the phone calls were either from Lady, who was still demanding her money. Trish, calling about being bored since there was not a lot of demon hunting, and from Dante's personal nightmare, Patty. He could deal with being shot at and beat around, but when she came over, his eyes and ears burned. He just could not for the life of him stand her! He had just finished taking down all the frilly pink things she put on his walls, and maiming innocent stuffed animals. He even had to repaint Devil May Cry back to its original color! Which was not the pink that Patty insisted it was.

Dante slowly lowered the card down, almost making a perfect pyramid! So much suspense… But then the door slammed open, banging against the wall. Dante swallowed and watched as his tower of cards fell onto his desk, back into a pile of useless paper. The sound of heel on wood could be heard as the silver haired hunters worst enemy walked in. The moment was gone. Ruined forever. Scattered to the winds just like the cards. His head fell on to the wood desk with a thump.

"Dante!" 

'Speak of the devil…'

"God, it’s still as messy in here as it was a week ago. Don't you ever clean up around here? I bet all those girls hate it here when you bring them home... If you could even get one that is." 

Dante sighed. ‘You don't even know the half of it kid.’ "What do you want Patty? Didn't you come visit a couple of days ago?" Dante said sadly, just wanting her to go away. 

He had gotten his fill of her constant nagging, badgering and over all bitchy attitude back when he had taken care of her… almost 20 years ago. The now 30 year old still had that obnoxious head of curls and big blue eyes. Why she still felt the need to come around he would never know, that is if he even wanted to.

Dante lifted his head and watched as the blonde ran a finger across the coffee table, "Wow no dust, I'm surprised. Usually this place is super dusty 'cause you never go out or do anything," There was that bitchy attitude again. 

'My ears are burning already.' Dante thought to himself, "What about you? Don't you have something better to do than bother me? I mean, don't you have friends or something to hang out with and do girly stuff?"

"I do. But it wouldn't be good for me to know that you either starved to death, due to lack of nutrition, or that you breathed in mold and died," She said with a smile on her face, "Speaking of which, there are groceries in the car for you. Be a dear and go get them." 

Like he was going to get up for anything but pizza…

"Now!" She yelled, the volume of her voice making Dante wince. 

"Fine, fine I'm going," He mumbled. He got up from his comfy chair and stood, his spine cracking from the effort. In the back of his mind he could hear his devil half constantly asking why he hadn't killed the blonde yet, to which Dante shook his head. He put on his long trench coat and turned to Patty, "Remind me again why you still buy food that never gets eaten?" He asked. 

She turned to him from her perch on his desk and glared at him. She held up two fingers and counted off, "Well Dante, for one I come over here lots so it’s for me to eat, besides you'll get fat if all you eat is pizza. How you've managed to not get fat yet is beyond me. And two, I know for a fact that Trish and Lady eat whatever is here when they come to give you missions," She scowled at him. 

He smirked and patted his stomach, "That's what you get when you're half demon; a fast metabolism to equal a sexy body kid, and maybe it's the fact that most of the time all I do when I come back here is sleep, eat and change." 

She scoffed and made a 'shooing' motion with her hand, "Just go and get the groceries, before I get old like you."

"I'm only 40…"

"Exactly. That’s old Dante. I'm 30, 10 years younger than you," She sneered, her sickly sweet smile making her look like an imp. 

Dante rolled his eyes and disappeared outside to get the groceries. Patty smiled triumphantly and got off the desk. The office was still as messy as usual, but it was missing the dust. Hell even the couch look like someone had actually sat on it, and the T.V was fixed. The blonde wondered why that was as she walked around the desk until she reached Dante's chair. She looked down and inspected it. Once deemed sufficient enough, she plopped down and placed her high heels on the desk in a very Dante-like manner. It wasn't as comfy as it seemed. She changed her position and put her feet back on the ground, crossing her legs. She was about to exchange the chair for the couch when the phone rang. She watched it ring a few times before looking at the door to see if Dante was going to come in. Seeing as he didn't, she picked up the phone and answered.

"Devil May Cry, how may I help you?" She asked cheerfully. She never got to answer the phone when the elder was around.

"Um, is this the residence of Dante?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah, he just stepped outside for a second. Want me to take a message?"

"Well, it's uh, very important that I talk with him now," The voice insisted. 

Patty was about to yell for Dante when a hand smacked over her mouth. The blonde looked up to see Trish standing there, holding a hand out. Patty grumbled and placed the phone in her hand, waiting for her to speak.

"Hello this is Dante's partner, anything I can help you with? Oh… Well how long? ... And you're sure that he's not just taking his time to get back? …Okay, well I'll get Dante on it. And your name is? Okay got it. Your welcome, bye," Trish placed the phone back on the cradle and looked to Patty, who was staring at her, expecting details, "What?"

"Who was that?" She asked, as nosy as ever.

"Just an old friend of Dante's who needs his help finding someone," Trish said as she walked over and sat on the leather couch.

"I realized that, but who is it that he needs to find?" She asked.

"A guy named Nero…"

-XXX-

First thing Nero noticed was the warmth that he was wrapped up in. He yawned and snuggled into it, only to feel his head snuggle against a cold metal surface. His eyes snapped open, wide and alert. He looked around to see himself in a clearing. 'How did I-… oh yeah.'

Nero looked over his left to see a large feline head, as big as his body, and then he looked down to see a large paw pushing him against said feline's chest.

He paled and pushed the paw off of him, loosen its hold before he crawled over and took off to his sword in a running start. He snickered quietly to himself as he made his way over to Red Queen, his blade still in the same place it was yesterday. He almost made it before he ran into a metal plated chest. He stumbled back and blinked. He looked up to see a long reptilian snout in his face. He doubled back and saw that it was the same demon yesterday, only she was missing her human half, just like the feline, a dragon like head replacing it.

"Fuck…" Nero mumbled, as Mezua took a step forward. 

"Now, now little one, it is very bad to run away from your new mommies," She snickered.

Nero glared and scoffed, "Yeah right, like I want two demons to be my mother. Especially an overgrown house cat and iguana!" He sneered.

Mezua rolled her eyes and lunged at him. Nero dodged and slid under her long legs. He slid half way to his sword before a tail came out of no-where and aimed to hit him. He jumped over it and landed on his legs. He dodged the tail again, somersaulted to his sword and picked it up. He smirked and turned around just in time to dodge the swipe of ebony colored claws. He jumped into the air and brought Red Queen down, aiming for Mezua's head. With a slight turn of her head, Mezua blocked the attack with her horns and proceeded to ram her head up and head-butted Nero in the stomach. The silverette twisted his body, making his feet touch her head. He pushed off, making Mezua rear back a little, before he landed on the ground and running for her back legs.

Mezua lifted her hind leg and kicked Nero back. He rolled out of the way in time to parry. He slashed vertically with his Devil Bringer, effectively cutting the underside of her foot. The sound of ripping flesh reaching his ears, he smiled venomously. She stumbled back and let out a growl. Her hind leg was lifted off of and ground, dark green blood dripping from the wound, "You're really trying my patience child!" Mezua placed her foot back on the ground, wincing from the wound, and yelled over to her sister, "Damn it Azeral! Get up and help me!" 

Nero took this as an opening and lunged for her front legs. Nero growled, the back of eyes starting to burn as he fought, his movements getting sloppier and a bit slower.

Azeral opened her eyes and yawned. She blinked before looking over see her sister fighting off the little half-demo, "But sister, you're doing so well…" She yawned again and stood, stretching out her body. She licked her paw and rubbed it over her eyes. 

Mezua’s view focused back to Nero, growling as she parried. Nero redirected his sword and aimed for her muzzle, trying to slice her head off at her jaw. She huffed and launched towards him, she snarled and opened her jaws to bite his leg. He smirked and swung his sword inside her mouth. Mezua automatically clamped her jaws down. The screeching sound of metal on tooth was like nails on a chalkboard. Nero held onto his sword as Mezua swung her head to the left, tightening her jaw as she did so, and then jerked it to the right flinging Nero towards a large rock. The silverette lost his grip on Red Queen as he went flying into the large boulder, smashing it into a pile of rubble. Mezua dropped the sword onto the ground below and made her way over to the small male.

Azeral winced as she watched Nero impact back first into the rock. "Ouch…" she mumbled, then looked over to her sister who was making her way over to her. 

They looked at each other before Mezua walked past her and to Nero, who was lying in the shattered remains of the large rock. She leaned down and moved a few of the rocks away with her big snout. She carefully grabbed the shredded back of the silverette's trench coat and pulled him out. Nero growled weakly as Mezua carried him over to her sister. Azeral barked out a laugh and sat down.

"Well done kitten, you have officially broken your back!" She laughed loudly. 

Nero sneered and glared at her, he lifted his Devil Bringer as if to grab her, hissing as he moved his back, he deflated and bared his teeth at her, very unhappy with the situation.

"B-but shouldn't I be dead? I mean, not that I'm not happy, but shouldn't I be in more pain?" He grunted out. Azeral snickered.

"No, no, you'll be fine! In a couple of hours, your back will need to correct itself and then it will mend the bones and muscle. You'll be in pain for a bit but with the current state you’re in, your maturing state, your body will be working double time to fix you. Maturing season is a bit rough on the new ones, especially the more violent ones. Dominant males usually go through maturing at a younger age, around 17-19 in Halfling years, for pure blood demons around 40-60 years. But then again pure demons usually only grow in that time, since they were born with the necessary parts," Mezua explained, ignoring her sister. 

Nero's face hardened, "But I'm 23…I-is that normal?" He asked, still trying to wiggle around with his numb legs.

Azeral bounded forward with a spring in her step as she watched the younger half demon wiggle pitifully around, "Well yes, with the more submissive males" She answered. 

Nero's eyes widened. He snarled and scratched at the Azeral, who had gotten to close as she inspected his back, "Oh, hell no!" Nero growled.

"Oh hell yes. You, my cute little vicious friend, are a submissive. Well, your demon half anyway. We could tell from the get go since your actions are more vicious than a dominant demon’s or half demon for that matter. It's a natural reaction really, since there's a high chance of you getting pregnant on your second or third season, you'll need to fend off other males if you don't want to get pregnant. Oh! And, you can go into heat. Not many submissive half demons that I’ve met do after they mature, but the possibilities are endless with you half demons. Usually your bodies can't handle getting pregnant in the first season so your body will skip it entirely. You'll get used to it, blame your demon side for being more submissive," Mezua said as she carried Nero over to a soft patch of grass, Azeral following close behind, and lay down. She placed Nero between her paws and laid her neck over his body, covering him.

"Just so you know, I'm going to kill you both after my back fixes itself…" Nero stated as he tried to push Mezua's head off of him.

Azeral curled up in front of her sister and yawned, "Just shut up and go to sleep. It's still early in the night and I need at least 15 hours of beauty sleep. Besides, we have a small trip to take soon anyways," She mumbled the last bit quietly with a snicker.

-XXX-

Dante groaned as he marched up to the small apartment building. It wasn't that he didn't want to be there, it was just that he had had to drive for 30 hours straight, take a ferry over to Fortuna and go searching for the place he was supposed to be at. He was so goddamn tired, usually he was asleep until around 2 in the afternoon. He looked through the names on the small list and buzzed his client's number. The low hum of ringing sounded as Kyrie picked up.

"Hello?" she said, the machine making her voice scratchy.

"Uh yeah, is this Kyrie?" He asked with a yawn.

"Yes! You must be Dante, please come up!" She said loudly and pressed a button, the doors making an odd buzzing noise. 

Dante opened the doors and made his way to the elevator. That thing had to be ancient, the metal was rusted to shit, and the buttons were losing the numbers on them. Dante rolled his eyes and walked over to the stairs, he could use the exercise anyways. He walked up to the forth level and walked down the long, narrow hall. He made it to apartment 198 and rapped on the door a few times with his knuckles. He stood there for a few minutes listening to the rustle of the person coming to answer the door, which swung open to reveal a small brunette. Dante remembered the smaller girl, such a damsel-in-distress if you asked him. Couldn't even defend herself. But then again, she was only human. A much smaller, weaker and shyer human.

"Hello," She chirped and held out her hand. Dante shook it and let his hand fall to his side, "I am so glad you came! I have been worried sick about Nero. Would you like to come in?" she moved back and held the door open.

Dante shrugged, and walked in. He settled himself in a chair in the corner of the room and watched Kyrie walk in and sit on the couch, "So, he went missing two days ago?" He asked. 

She nodded and placed her hands on her lap, "Yes. He said he was going to help a man in the Mitis Forest, apparently something has been killing large animals and eating them, and leaving burn and claw marks on the trees and ground.”

Dante shrugged, "He could still be hanging around there. Tryin’ to finish them up, I mean."

"No. He would have come home right after. He usually takes care of the demons, no matter how many, in a short time," She interrupted. 

Dante sighed and leaned back, "Okay, okay I get it. He's got it under control. What do you think kept him back then?"

"I don't know. He doesn't really know anyone around here, even after all these years, and he never really leaves the house during the day. If he does, it’s usually only going out to hunt demons or get something from the store. He loves it at night though. So much so that lately he’s only been going out night. I tried asking him why, but he kept changing the subject," She said sadly. 

Dante nodded and scratched the stubble on his chin in thought, "Anything else going on with him? I mean last time I saw him, he wasn't exactly a social butterfly so that's not unusual." He stated the last part with a light smirk. The only people he’d ever seen the kid with, were Kyrie and her late brother Credo.

"Well… this is just a suspicion but, he hasn't been acting like himself. He's been more quiet and snappish whenever something happens while we're out. He'll actually growl at someone and bare his teeth. He’s also been very itchy lately. It's been going on for a couple months now. He also never wears anything that doesn't cover his arm, even on hot days," She bit her bottom lip. She knew she shouldn't be telling the older slayer any of this, but there was a slight chance it could help.

Dante looked up, thinking, and smirked. He looked to Kyrie and shook his head, "He's fine; trust me. But that's just the beginning." He chuckled. 

The brunette's eyes widened. "W-what's happening to him?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, he's just going through his Halfling-maturity phase. Y'know, the demon equivalent of puberty? Think of it as him becoming a big boy now. I can't tell you everything, but just know he'll be fine," He stood up and stretched, "Now tell me: How do I get to Mitis Forest from here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait until next Thursday to post! :3 I think I'll post every 3 days or so. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and I hope you stick around for more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER, AND IN THE NEXT ONE! :3 I basically redid all the fight scenes. Kept'em pretty much the same, but had them do completely different moves that I thought suited their personalities more. Hope you enjoy!

"So where were we supposed to go again? He said he would open a Hellgate somewhere, but you know I don't listen to the details," Azeral mumbled, as she carried an unconscious Nero between her teeth.

"If I am correct, he had mentioned that a Hellgate was already here, in the Lost Woods. He said something about a she-viper named Echidna, being slain there or something," Mezua yawned. Azeral mumbled the name repeatedly as continued on behind her sister. They had been lazing about the entire day waiting for the smaller male to fall asleep, which he resisted. They had been waiting since the early morning hours, to the late hour of five in the morning. Nero had ultimately refused to go to sleep, and held his breath when Azeral expelled the sleeping gas from her mouth. In the end however, the need to breathe won over. He fell asleep a short time later after accidentally breathing in some.

"Oh yeah, I remember her! Total skank if you ask me, having kids left, right and center!" Azeral gasped out, totally appalled, "I mean, not that having kids aren't great ‘n’ all. Hell, I can't wait to have them but really? Billions of kids?" 

Mezua rolled her eyes and sighed, "Azeral, she was asexual. Meaning she reproduced herself. No male needed."

"Oh…" she mumbled. Not all that sorry, but feeling a little dumb.

"Yeah, ‘oh’," Mezua stated.

"So, uh… Why did we pick this one? I mean, don't you think he would enjoy someone a bit more, I don't know, say willing?" Azeral turned to her sister, swinging Nero around like a sack of potatoes.

"This was the only submissive demon, half anyway, that we were able to capture. All the others were either Alpha males or asexual. We are lucky that this one doesn't have a mate yet, even though he is a pretty one. I'm surprised a male hasn't taken him and marked him. A lot of males would kill to have a mate like this one, what with his fiery attitude and cuteness, but oh well. He'll like this one well enough, and I'm sure that if this one gets too much to handle, that he'll put him in his place. These younger ones need to learn whose alpha from the moment the alpha takes interest in them, and you know how much older demons just love to put the younger ones in place, even if he is a half demon," Mezua supplied.

Azeral groaned, "Yeah, I've heard him from his chambers before his other mate was killed off for having more than one alpha. God was she too submissive? Lying down and spreading her legs without so much as of a challenge for him. I would have gotten bored of her too if I were him," She snorted and turned back, sending Nero swinging, "Oops," She mumbled. Mezua growled and grabbed a hold of Nero's trench coat; she pulled him out of Azeral's mouth and continued on her way.

"Azeral, you can't keep swinging him like that, you could hurt his back even more, or you could fling him off a cliff if you’re not careful. I’m not gonna go looking for another submissive either, if you do," She growled lowly in his throat. 

Azeral nodded and lowered her head, following behind her older sister. "I wasn't hurting him or nothing…"

"Whatever. Now come on, the gate is just over here," Mezua said as she turned left at a large sculpture. She walked through and was met with a large cliff, keeping her form her goal. She turned to Azeral and licked her lips. "Looks like we have to scale up to the top," 

Azeral groaned and walked up beside her sister, "All the way up there? Can't we just walk around? I mean he won't notice the time difference," Mezua huffed at her sister and jumped up onto the ledge. Azeral grumbled and followed.

-XXX-

Dante sighed as he approached the brick manor, a foreboding feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. The building looked ominous and not… real, if that was the word to use. The bricks were crumbling and cracked, paint chipped or chipping in most areas, and gone completely in others. Didn't Kyrie say that there was a person taking care of the large building, making sure to keep it in shape since Echidna had been vanquished? Dante squinted and opened the large door, causing the wood creak loudly as it swung open. The place was filled to the brim with dust and rotting things, with the stench of death hung heavily in the air. 

"Well, looks like someone can't do their job properly. This place looks like it did when Echidna was here," Dante commented aloud, "May as well get whoever's attention..." he cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Hey! Anyone home?" Dante stood there for a few moments looking from side to side, an unimpressed look on his face. He crossed his arms and shifted from to his left foot, "Fine, be a wimp." 

He smirked as something shuffled over in the corner of the room, which was covered in rotting corpses. He lifted Ebony and Ivory into a ready position, and walked slowly to the blob rising from the dead flesh and egg shells. He nudged it with his foot, only to pull back as a loud hiss alerted him. The bodies on the floor shifted and broke apart, a small black thing lying in the middle of them. Red eyes opened and hackle raised, the small demon hissed and stood. His back arching like a cat’s. Dante watched with slight interest. This demon was defiantly a baby and a new breed at that.

It mostly looked like a blood-goyle, with blood dripping down its body and to the floor. The only difference was the wings, tail and feet. The wings looked normal, but they had numerous feathers sticking out, every-which-way. The tail was longer than a normal blood-goyle, having a sharp point at the end, sort of like a hollow needle. The feet were longer and lankier, adding a few inches to its height, and the claws sharper. It also died a lot easier than a normal blood-goyle. One shot to the head and two to the stomach.

Dante yawned and stretched. "What? Was that it? I mean really, that was too easy. Seems the demon world is getting weaker. Heh, or I'm getting stronger and probably more handsome too." Dante chuckled to himself, shamelessly boosting his own ego.

"Well, well, well. Look who came to visit. The legendary son of Sparda, what an honor," Dante smirked and turned away from the pile of bodies, he looked up to see a tall brunette sneering down at him from the balcony, "I must say though, you look just like your father when he was in his human form too." The “man” commented. 

Dante rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I get that a lot, but it's real creepy when an old man comments on my amazing physique," Dante shuddered, his smirk widening. 

The taller man pulled his lips back into a snarl and bared his teeth, "Your snide comments will be the end of you one day, son of Sparda. Too bad you won't live to see your next day!" 

The man hunched over. His back started arching and twisting. The skin on his body turned a dark green and black before falling to the floor with a wet splat. The man opened his mouth and groaned, his jaw snapped shut, his jaw extending, teeth lengthening. His body snapped down, making him go on all four, and his forearms quivered and shook. His spine lengthened, making a tall out of bone appear at the base of his spine. He threw his head back just as his back opened up, four wings snapping out, drenched in blood. His hands and feet twisted and mended together, making lizard like feet. His shoes and clothes ripped off as the transformation stopped. The man heaved and stood up right, his legs bending back to from canine like back legs. He exhaled slowly as feathers appeared to grow out of the back of his head and down to the middle of his back. 

He swallowed and looked to Dante, "I always hate doing that; I prefer to stay in my human form most of the time. It is nice and warm in that sack of meat." 

He stretched out the kinks in his back and lunged down from the balcony. He landed in front of Dante and looked him dead in the eyes. Dante smirked and pulled Rebellion off of his back. The demon snarled and leaned forward, towering over the silverette.

"I will have so much fun in destroying you, son of Sparda. It’s just too bad that male couldn't be here to witness your defeat. He would have loved to be mated to a strong demon like me, and defeating you would show him who's alpha. Too bad I had to give him to those two female demonesses," The tall demon tsk-ed. 

Dante frowned and raided Rebellion, "Like you could ever defeat me. I mean, you could try but you won't succeed," Dante said monotonously and lunged, the reptilian's words making him angry for some reason. 

The demon smirked and jumped back, dodging the swing of the broad sword. Dante glared, and jumped forward to slash at the demon again. The demon hissed and rolled out of the way before taking a swipe with his long claws, aiming for Dante's throat. The silverette turned and grabbed the demon’s wrist, the demon snarled and flailed in retaliation. Dante bared his teeth and squeezed his handed. Slowly crushing the demon's wrist in his grasp.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve? Son of Sparda? Can't stand the thought of the submissive being claimed by another?" The demon cackled, not caring that his wrist was being crushed. 

Dante snarled and crushed the demon’s wrist. It hissed and flinched, trying to break out of his hold. Dante let go and grabbed the demon's neck, he pulled it towards his face and bared his teeth, "Where. Is. Nero?" A strange sense of possessiveness building in his chest.

The demon smiled and licked his teeth, "Gone by now. My superiors are taking him to our overlord, as a gift. They should be at the destroyed Hellgate now rebuilding it." 

Dante growled lowly in his throat, his demon side snarling and demanding they go and get the smaller silverette. Dante shoved the demon to the floor and stabbed him through the chest, the demon groaned. Dante pulled out Rebellion, leveling the tip out at the demon’s throat. 

He growled down to the lower level demon, "You know, I always hated lizards. They’re so ugly." 

Dante smirked and plunged the sword’s tip into the creature’s throat. The demon gurgled out a breath. Blood flowing out of the deep cut. 'Time to go save the runt's ass.' Dante thought to himself as he stepped away from the body and walked to the doors.

-XXX-

Mezua stopped in front of the large, broken gate. She turned to her sister and dropped Nero on the ground, the younger slayer not waking, "You know what to do."

"Why do I always have to do it?" Azeral grumbled as she walked up to the remains of the Hellgate.

"Because you’re so good at it, and I have to carry the Halfling," Mezua stated and sat down beside the sleeping silverette. 

Azeral scoffed and stretched out. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In seconds her long, feline neck elongated and twisted. Making a female human torso onto of her feline body. She grimaced and rolled her shoulders, the muscles in her back relaxing for better movement. She pulled a dagger off of her feline forearm and placed it in her hand and jerked her arm, making a long gash in her palm. Azeral clenched her cut hand into a fist and lightly shook it, making the blood fall onto the broken Hellgate. She mumbled words in Latin, chanting the spell to fix the Hellgate. The ground shook and quaked as the pieces resembled, making the Hellgate whole once again.

Mezua scratched her neck with her back leg and stood up, grabbing Nero as she walked to the Hellgate. The two demons watched as lines of orange light snaked around the middle, creating the portal to the Underworld. They took a step forward but stopped when a deep male voice sounded behind them.

"What do we have here? A cat and a lizard. I though cats ate lizards?" Dante chuckled as he placed Rebellion on his shoulder and smirked at the two demons. 

Azeral growled and turned around, "What is it with you and the young Halfling calling me a cat? I am a panther! Not a common household pet!" She yelled, angered by yet another taunt from a half breed. 

Dante shrugged, "Whatever. All I know is that you'll make a very nice throw rug on my floor."

"Insolent fool! You will die at the hands of Azeral, the co-captain of the Elite Army!" She roared, bolting towards him.

Dante leered and side stepped the attack, slamming the hilt of Rebellion down on her back leg. Azeral grunted and pulled out her other dagger, she growled. She would not fail. She would defeat this man and bring her master the Halfling. She let out a battle cry and charged forward, swinging her dagger at his chest. Dante arched his body back and sprung into a hand stand, clipping the underside of Azeral chin. Her head snapped back with an agonizing crunch. She let out a moan of pain, putting her head back down to glare at the older half demon. Mezua, with Nero still in her mouth, moved over to the Hellgate, waiting for it to open completely. She trusted her sister to take care of the other male while she delivered the smaller male to their master.

"You think such meager hits will defeat me?! Why not use that blade behind you, or one of your human guns? I would love to see the power of that sword," She challenged, baring her teeth and clenching her fists around the two daggers.

"Not before you take me on a date." Dante smirked. He looked over to see the other female demon getting ready to leave. His smirk dropped and he let out a low growl. He barred his teeth and charged forward, aiming Rebellion to stab Azeral's chest.

Azeral moved out of the way, but was not fast enough to dodge the blow. Dante slashed a long, deep gash in to her chest running all the way to her stomach. She gasped and groaned, not expecting such a strong blow from a half breed. She slid a dagger back into its holster and held her stomach. 

"Y-you are stronger than you look Halfling. You may have caught me off guard but rest assured, this will not happen again." Azeral roared. 

She lifted her hand and held it out, fire bursting to life and flying towards Dante. Said slayer just chuckled and let the fire consume him. Azeral laughed maniacally and watched as her fire ate the half demon up. She let her hand fall to her side, believing that the silver haired man was vanquished. She turned to leave but something grabbed her tail. She turned around quickly to see the slayer grinning maliciously at her, the fire not harming him one bit. 

"You really think fire thing can beat me? I can tolerate more heat than that!" 

He his grin widened as he yanked back on the tail, Azeral let out a gasp as she was lifted into the air. Dante, using her tail, spun her around. Spinning her in a circle just above his head, before letting go. She flew to the other side of the clearing and landed in a groaning heap. Dante turned to see the other demon slipping into the portal, almost escaping him. He growled and sprinted after her, leaping through the open portal and following her.

Mezua looked behind her as she ran through the dark castle. Her master would be pleased with the new mate, but angered that she left her sister behind. It was for him though. Her sister would be fine, not being one to be taken lightly. She saw the other half breed running after her, following her through her master's castle. She scowled but ran faster. She would take him though the labyrinth, losing him there and taking the new mate to her master before coming back and dealing with him. She took a sharp turn and headed for the outdoor labyrinth, the warm summer air of the more earthy hell telling her that she was close. She ran to the front gate and pushed them open with her front paws. She turned her head to make sure her master's new mate would not be harmed as she ran through the thick bushes and tree limbs.

Mezua heaved as she ran to the end of the labyrinth, she had lost the older slayer deeper in, and she was close to the main throne room. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Her master was going to be so happy when she delivered the smaller Halfling. He was maybe a foot smaller than her master, slimmer (not that her master was fat, mind you) and not as broad. He was pretty in a sense. She giggled to herself as she slowed to a trot and stopped near the throne room doors. She took a breath and pushed open the door with her snout, minding the smaller male in her mouth.

The room she entered was vast and made of stone, two tables lined up on each side of the room. Two thrones sat nice and neat at the end of the room, covered in fur pelts and scales. Long flags with twin swords and a dragon skull covered the sides of the throne room. Mezua walked over to the thrones and dropped Nero down; she bowed down so that her chest was resting on the floor and greeted her master. A large demon peered down from his throne to look at his underling.

"Master Slyvinus, I have brought you a gift," She said with a grin.

"Oh? And what would that be? A new trophy to add to my collection perhaps?" He asked, curiously looking at the body on the ground below him, "I mean you did leave rather quickly a few weeks ago. Without my permission at that"

Mezua gulped, "Well master, I knew you haven't been as happy as you used to be since your mate’s betrayal, so I made it my mission to find someone to make you happy! And I found this Halfling that was nearing his maturity and heat. So, I thought maybe you would like him as a new mate…" She said quietly. 

Slyvinus raised a black eyebrow and leaned forward, "Oh? And where did you find it?" He asked.

"In the human world, near a human town. He was just walking around all alone so I took it upon myself to take him and make sure he was safe. You know how some dominant male demons are. I figured he would be safe with you and that you could use a mate"

"That was very thoughtful of you Mezua. Well then, let me see this submissive. Awaken him, I know you sister put him to sleep," Slyvinus stood up, his human body towering over Nero. 

Mezua nodded and turned the silverette onto his back. She lent down and bit at Nero's forearm. The silverette eyes snapped open. He looked around and caught sight of Mezua and another demon. He did a perfect kick-up to his feet, almost kicking both of the demons in the face. When they reared back from keeping themselves from getting kicked in the face, Nero immediately put some distance between them. Making surer to keep an eye on the two. Slyvinus chuckled as he watched the half demon hesitantly move around, Mezua rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Forgive him master, he is rather feisty," She sighed.

"Where the fuck am I you crazy demon!" He yelled, looking at Mezua.

"He is rather loud too isn't he?" Slyvinus wondered aloud. 

Mezua nodded and licked her lips, "Yes, but he was the only submissive we could find, so, beggars can't be choosers."

Nero frowned and glared at the two. "I asked a question! Tell me where the fuck I am and why I am not at home!" Nero yelled louder, stomping his foot like an angry toddler and clenching his fist. 

Slyvinus chuckled and stood to his full height, his long dragon tail swaying behind him. Nero glared as the demon got closer and walked around in a full circle, inspecting him. He stopped in front of the silverette, who had to crane his neck up to look at him, and peered down at him.

"You are quite pretty, even for a male," He smiled down at him. 

Nero barred his teeth and pointed a finger at him, "Fuck you; fuck you all! I have been called cute, pretty, kitten and a whole lotta other things. I'M A MAN GODDAMMIT! And as a man, I am handsome and masculine, not cute!" He snapped, getting up in the other demons face. 

Slyvinus chuckled before letting out a loud laugh, "Oh he is feisty. Kitten has claws eh? Good job on picking this one Mezua, I might just keep him, "Slyvinus leaned forward so that he was face to face with the snarling silverette, "You will make a fine mate, and bring me many offspring,"

He purred and licked a long strip up Nero's neck. The younger slayer growled and pulled a fist back, he rammed it into the demon's face. The demons head snapped back, and stayed for a moment before he pulled it back into place and smirked down at him.

"I will have fun taking you. You seem like a very wild partner in bed. And to make it even better," Slyvinus ripped the coat off of Nero's shoulders and looked at his neck, "You haven't been marked yet. You are as pure as the day you were born."

"Wow, this place is bland! You could really use a better decorator."

Slyvinus growled and turned away from his new mate; only to get a mouth full of bullets. 

Dante smirked and looked at Nero, "Hey kid, miss me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You pronounce Slyvinus like this---> Sil-van-us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT READ BEFORE CONTINUING: A piece from one of the concept books as Dante's Trigger form. Just type in: Dante concept art Devil May Cry 4 devil trigger. You’ll notice his deviltrigger form has wings, (that reminded me of a grasshoppers for some reason) which are usually folded down and around him like his trench coat, and a tail that is normally out of view because of said folded wings… In the concept art anyway. I was going to do away with the tail, but then I decided to stick with the it because, like with many animals, a tail adds balance and stability. I thought that the tail could help with Dante’s maneuvering; In the air and on the ground. So anyways, hope you enjoy! I tried to make it as good as I could, but tell me if it needs something!

Slyvinus hissed as half his face was blown off, he hunched over a bit and grasped his face. Mezua hissed and lunged at Dante, keen on avenging her master. Dante smirked and watched as Mezua pounced, sailing through the air with claws aimed at his heart. He pulled Rebellion off of his back and held it out in front of him. Mezua howled loudly as she landed on the broad sword that was now dangerously close to her heart. 

"Should've done a better job and made a strategy instead of blindingly attacking," Dante said as he ripped Rebellion out of her chest, making sure to pull it out on an angle, and watched the reptilian demon fall to the ground.

He wiped the dark green off on his pant leg and looked over to Slyvinus, who was still holding his face. Nero had carefully put himself out of reach and went to grab his trench coat, or more precisely, what was left of it. Dante's smirk widened as he placed Ebony and Ivory back into their holsters. 

"Sorry, did I ruin your date kid? Heh, I knew I should’ve knocked first." He chuckled.

Nero glared at him, "Oh fuck you Dante! I was doin’ just fine on my own! And no one asked for your help me!" Nero snarled, barring his teeth.

Dante smirked. "Actually they did. That chick you live with - Kyrie – called. She said you were missing. Anyways, so big guy how's about you let the kid go and go on your merry little way?" 

Dante smiled and watched as Slyvinus held his face. The demon pulled his hand back and shook the blood off of his clawed fingers. His muscles weaved back onto his face in a ribbon-like pattern as the skin mended itself back to its original state. Once done, all the older demon had left was a large white scar on his cheek up to his eye.

"You dare try to take my mate away? I'm sorry but, I can't allow that to happen. He is to bear my children." he growled.

"Like hell I am! In case you didn't notice, I’m not made to pop out kids all willy-nilly asshole! I’m a male, not a female! What’s with you all thinking I am a woman anyway?" Nero barked, placing his hands on his hips and glaring. 

Slyvinus growled lowly in his throat and turned away from Dante and back to Nero. He towered over the silverette and grasped his neck pulling him up to his face, "You are mine and I will do as I please with you. You may hate it but in the end, after I mark you, you will have no choice but to be with me. And once I have taken you, only someone stupid enough will dare to try and take you away." 

Slyvinus stared Nero dead in the eye. Trying to press his dominance over the younger half demon, which clearly wasn't working, before finally snarling and throwing him half way across the room. Nero landed with a pained groan and glared at the demon from his position on the floor.

Dante clenched his fist and snarled. "Hey! You can't just fling him around like that! He's not a full demon douche-bag!"

Slyvinus chuckled darkly, "I can do whatever I want with him, he's mine."

"You haven't marked him yet so he's free game." Dante growled. 

Slyvinus raised a crimson eyebrow, "And? What, are you going to challenge me for him?” the demon laughed, “Like I said, only and idiot would think to do that. But then again, if the shoes fits suppose."

Dante’s jaw tightened. "You know what? Yeah, I will." …Wait-What?

"Oh really? Alright then. I challenge you for the hand of the submissive. Too bad you will lose to me, I am unbeatable after all. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you!" Slyvinus sneered.

Holding a hand out, a large black ebony ax misted into existence. The overlord moved into a battle stance, expecting the older half demon to attack first, "You know, I don't see much point in this battle. Why would you want a mate like him? He is pretty pitiful actually. My Elite captains were able to apprehend him in a matter of days, not to mention he was weak to Azeral's sleeping gas. Only thing he is good for is being use as a tool. A tool only fit for breeding and companionship."

Dante growled. "I am only doing this so that I can bring him back to his sister. I am by no means courting him. Besides, he be too bitchy about if I did-."

"Hey!" Nero yelled and crossed his arms while glaring at the two, “I’m right here y’know!”

"-And he is not a tool, he’s a person. And believe me when I tell ya he’s not all that pitiful. He kicked my butt when we first fought… Actually now that I think about it, it was a drop-kick to the face and not a kick in the pants. I digress. SO, let's get this over with so I can take his ass back home," Dante finished, the lunged at Slyvinus.

The demon blinked and raised his ax to block the attack, "Then why fight for him? I would let him visit his family, I am not that heartless. Yes, I only see him as a tool but that doesn't mean he will be a slave to me. I will only use him for breeding and my desires."

Dante huffed, “That’s not exactly much better, and it’s definitely not helping your argument.”

He lunged at the demon again, slashing Rebellion at his stomach. The demon growled lowly in his throat and blocked the attack again. When Dante skidded back the demon leaped forward and swung his ax down, aiming for Dante’s head. The older slayer leaped in the air and landed down on the handle as it struck the floor. He immediately back-flipped with outstretched legs and kicked Slyvinus in the underside of his chin. The impact sent the demon flying into his thrown and shattering it into torn pieces of cloth and splintered wood.

"You need to do better than that, you’re making this is too easy for me!" Dante taunted unflappably.

Slyvinus snarled out and grabbed a piece of his broken throne before throwing it, with great force, at Dante. The demon hunter chuckled and lent out of the way, barely dodging it. 

Dante split into a large piano tooth grin as he hunched over slightly and clapped his hands, taunting the male demon further, "Aww, c’mere boy! C’mere! Do you wanna play fetch puppy? Is that it? You wanna play fetch."

Slyvinus’ face contorted in rage. Baring his teeth, he grabbed his ax again, let out a loud roar and threw a black phantom ax at Dante. The silverette dodged out of the way losing sight of his opponent in the process, and stopped when a slight sting came from his shoulder. He looked down to see a deep, bleeding gash. He looked up only to Slyvinus come at him again, slashing Dante’s chest with the long claws of one hand. He used his other fist to punch Dante through a wall. Slyvinus wallowed in his victory in front of the dusty rubble and debris. His look of joy soon turned into one of fury as the elder half demon stood up and made a show of brushing the dust and debris off of his coat and pants.

"Is that all you've got? I mean, seriously, I was expecting a lot more after all your preaching." Dante sighed, he placed the tip of Rebellion on the floor in front of him and sat down on a particularly large piece of stone, crossing his legs in a mocking pose, “Is that it? Or are you just holding back for little ole me?”

Slyvinus roared loudly and gripped the loose parts of his skin ripping it off. He groaned as his muscles bulged as his form changed; his skin now a crimson red. The tail behind him grew in width and length as his body adjusted to his transformation; turning him back into his demon form after being compacted into a more human male. His eyes turned blood red and his pupils slit. He let out a growl as black and gray hide bubbled to the surface of his skin, armoring it. His red hair lengthened and followed down his spin to the tip of his long, black tail. His ankles cracked and twitched as they extended, making slim satyr-like back legs. Claws broke the tips of his toes before reforming themselves into hooves, as his ankles snapped back to place. His teeth lengthened and cut his bottom lip, blood spilling at the corners. And finally he let out a pained grunt as horns broke through his skull and curved; the pressure on his skull making his head throb with pain. He let out a sigh as his transformation completed itself. He looked over to Dante and snarled.

"Come now, show me the form of a half demon, I know that you have one. Or can you even change at will?" He cackled. 

Dante glared; he placed Rebellion back onto his back and roared. His demon side yelling at him to destroy the demon and claim the submissive as his mate. Seriously? Claim him? Had Dante been in his right mind and not completely clouded with the lust of battle, he would have stopped for a moment and denied the action, but his demon loved to kill and so his blood lust was larger than most. Not to mention there was a potential submissive mate watching. With a burst of red energy surging from his body he triggered; the feeling of immense power taking over. His demon side was in charge now.

His long, spiked tail whipping behind him and his red insect-like wings spreading out behind him as he roared. He flexed his hands and arms, subtly showing off, and grinned maliciously. He looked over to see Nero looking between the two, a bit lost as to what to do. Dante's devil side, which had taken the wheel for a bit, smirked and gave him a two fingered salute before it turned around just in time to dodge the other male. He snarled as he jumped back. Slyvinus gave a dark smile and swiped a clawed hand at Dante's stomach. The silverette moved just in time and slammed a clawed foot into his challenger’s knee. He gave a sick, twisted smile as he heard a snap come from the now broken joint. Slyvinus yelped and danced back, limping on said broken appendage.

Dante snarled as he tackled Slyvinus in the gut with a pointed shoulder knocking his opponent down. He landed on his target and pierced his chest with his sharp, clawed hands. An agonized screech echoing throughout the air as he did so. Dante let out a deep victory roar, then quickly lent down and placed his jaw onto Slyvinus' neck. The demon growled deeply and used his back legs to try and kick the older slayer off. Agitated, Dante clamped his jaws done and slowly bit down until he jerked up, effectively tearing Slyvinus' throat out, and swallowing the chunk of flesh and licking his lips. He looked over to Nero to see the other carefully backing away, scratching his upper body as he eyed Dante. The older slayer got up from his kill and kicked it away, satisfied with himself, he walked over to the smaller male.

Nero took a step back for every step closer Dante got. Fear holding him from the moment, he had watched the older slayer demolish the demon in front of him. He knew he should trust the elder, but what if he turned on him like that guy? He wouldn't stand a chance! He kept backing himself up all the way until Dante had him cornered. He looked around looking for an opening before he saw one just large enough for him to squeeze through. He quickly dived to Dante's left, trying to squeeze past him, but the elder grabbed the back of his red hoodie and pulled him back. He pulled Nero in front of him and pressed his chest again Nero's, the silverette squirming as he tried to get away.

"Why are you trying to get away from me?" He growled out in a low curious voice.

Nero worried his lip before mustering up the courage to answer, "Because, I don't want to become mincemeat like that guy over there. So excuse me for trying to make a hasty exit," he said, glaring at Dante.

The silverette blinked and tilted his head, "Why would I do that? We came here to save you. Not only that, but it would be cowardly to kill an unarmed submissive." 

Nero frowned and crossed his arms, "Wait we? There isn't anyone else around," Nero raised a brow. 

Dante sighed, "So young, so much to learn. I mean 'we' as in myself and my human counterpart Dante. I am the more vicious side of him. His devil side. I guess you could say that whenever he triggers, I take over." He explained musing, “Almost like a split personality really.” 

"I see. Well then, let’s go home. I think Kyrie will freak out and have a heart attack if I'm not home soon," Nero mumbled and scratched his forearm. Dante smirked, his devil side conjuring up a plan.

"You can't go home yet." He chuckled, his tail coiling arm Nero's Devil Bringer.

"And why not?" Nero growled softly and tried to yank his hand out of his grip.

"Because, you're going through demon puberty and your body will lash out with all the rush of new hormones. You should be in the care of someone who can take care of you, and not someone as fragile as cupcake." Dante chuckled and stretched, mainly showing off his muscles.

"I can take care of myself, and I can restrain myself from hurting her, so buzz off!" Nero barked, ripping the tail off of his arm and stomping away. 

Dante followed behind him, eagerly watching the younger half demons ass as he walked, "You won't survive long without me kid."

"Oh? And why not!" Nero yelled as he turned around, snarling in Dante's face. 

The demon side of Dante blinked and grinned at the act, loving the way Nero would get angry at every little thing, "Well for one you’re not bad looking, and in your current condition all the dominant male demons would love to jump and rape a pretty little thing like you. You have nice birthing hips. Very wide. Good for breeding."

Nero blushed and scratched his nose, "I could defend myself against them. And I do NOT have good birthing hips!”

Dante chuckled and let out a soft purr, "Perhaps if you weren't in halfling-maturity you could. But the fact of the matter is, you are. Your demon side could intervene at any moment and possibly take over. It’s the more primal side of you, and since it is a submissive, it would crave sex and gladly lie down for the first demon you come across that is stronger than it." The elder purred, "So you should just come back with me instead. Until all this is over all over anyway. OR, you could just stay here and kill all the humans in Fortuna… along with that little friend of yours. Would you like that? Would you like to be exiled? They already shun you. It wouldn't take much to make them hate you even more, even though you did save everyone. You’re still a demon. Or worse. Instead of exile, they could place a bounty on your head knowing. How would it feel I wonder? Knowing that you killed the only other person who cared for you, and finally having everyone treat you like the monster you are?"

Nero's glare softened and he looked to the ground, thinking it over. Since he put it that way- 'I wouldn't mind going home with him'. Nero's devil side purred, loving the possibility of being dominated by such a strong, handsome demon. Nero blushed and shook his head; he sighed loudly and scratched his left arm, "Fine. But where would I stay?"

"With me and Dante of course!" Dante chirped; tail slightly wagging behind him in excitement, "My human side would love to have some good company. He gets lonely sometimes when he is all alone at the shop, but don't let him know I said that. You would sleep in the bed with us-"-

"I will not! I’ll sleep on the couch, or floor quicker than I would your bed!" Nero growled.

"-Oh yes you would. If not, you could be stolen and raped; forced to carry little demon pups! That aren't mine." He growled the last part softly to himself, making sure the smaller male didn't hear him. 

Nero rolled his eyes and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Whatever. Can we just go? I don't really want to be in the demon world any longer than I have to be," Nero grumbled. 

Dante smiled and nodded in understanding. He moved closer to Nero and threw him over his shoulder softly, minding the pieces of hard scales sticking up.

The smaller male growled and wiggled, trying to get off of his shoulder, "Put me down!" He started pounding his fist against the scaled back, and kicked his legs frantically. The other half demon growled lowly in his throat and tightened his grip on Nero until the smaller silverette stopped wiggling. He purred loudly before taking off to the portal.

"I can walk by myself damn it!" Nero barked. He racked the claws of his Devil Bringer on the elders back.

Dante snorted and adjusted his grip, "Your legs aren't as long as mine. It would take forever for us to get out, and I'm sure my human side wants to be home when he wakes up."

Nero huffed and crossed his arms; accepting his fate as he watched the elder's tail swish from side-to-side as he walked, "Can we at least stop off at my apartment to get my things and to say goodbye to Kyrie?"

"Of course, we will stay the night and leave in the morning; I believe we left the convertible with her. Dante gave her the keys too," He said as they exited the portal, it was now night. 

Nero huffed and pushed on Dante's back, minding the folded wings, "Okay, put me down now. We’re out of the demon world."

The older devil hunter chuckled with his deep watery voice and let go of the Nero's waist; letting him fall to the ground. The smaller silverette gasped as he slipped off the side of Dante's shoulder and landed hard on the ground on top of his regular arm. He pushed himself up, hissing and holding his arm gently with his devil-bringer.

"You bastard, that really hurt! Give me a warning next time would’ja?!" Wait. Next time? Heh, not if he could help it. He mentally berated himself, and looked up to see Dante a ways away up a head. Nero grumbled obscenities under his breath and stoop up; mumbling more death threats, "You’re gonna pay for that old man. One of these day, I really am gonna kill you," And took after Dante.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh! Got behind! I said about every 3 days and it's been 6! So sorry! I was having to share my laptop with my sisters, and now because I'm so kind my readers haven't had their fix!

Nero tossed his apartment keys onto the counter top, unbuckled Blue Rose’s holsters on his thigh and slipped it off and placed her next to his keys. He let out a sigh a he stretched out his limbs; feeling all the bones creaking and snapping back into place. He shrugged off his trench coat, leaving him in his sleeveless red hoodie and sleeveless, black muscle shirt, and walked over to the coat hanger to hang it. He scratched his neck and took off his boots. Dante stood in the door way of the nice, quaint apartment and looked around. He felt the tiniest bit of awkwardness as he watched Nero shuffle about comfortably in his home. He kind of wondered why, usually he was comfortable in unknown areas, but this unnerved him.

'It's the little brunette chick who likes our Nero.' Of course, 'And why would that be?' Dante asked his devil side. 

A dark chuckled bounced around in his head. 'Because, she is competition my dear counterpart. Nero may be in a relationship with her, therefore he won't be attracted to our efforts to court him.' His demon side stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Dante stopped and pursed his lips. 'But… he wouldn't be because he isn't dominant. And court? We did we decide that?'

'Well, he can always try to fight it all he wants. And yes court. I decided myself back in the demon world. If I remember correctly, you weren't exactly complaining at the time when you were showing off in front of Nero. So, go along with it unless you want bad omens upon you. He is a rather attractive female and would do a fine job at protecting my babies.' His devil side snorted.

'Who says I want him to father my babies? And wouldn't they be ours?! Seeing as how I would be doing all the work? Not to mention, he would kill us if he knew we called him a woman.' He questioned.

'Whatever. I am your more primal side, and I want offspring to carry on “our” legacy. Whatever I say goes you got it? I think I put it rather nicely, calling him a female. Pay attention, he’s talking to us.' Dante snapped out of his conversation to see Nero standing with his hands on his hips, glaring at the elder.

"What?" Dante asked as he looked down to the smaller half devil. 

Nero huffed and crossed his arms, "Well I was talking to you, but you had a senile moment in the middle. You really are an old man," Nero shook his head; he uncrossed his arms and walked into the living room, Dante on his heels.

In case you're wondering as to how the older half demon gained control again, well it’s not that special. Nero bitched about Kyrie freaking out and demanded that he de-trigger, and Dante's demon, being the newly smitten creature he was, huffed and agreed. He de-triggered and Dante gained control again. He regarded Nero with smirk and perverted comment, ending up with a punch to the gut, and a nice bruise on his pride. But as Dante walked behind Nero, he got a great view of those slim legs and fine ass.

"So kid, where's the chick?" Dante asked as he followed Nero into his bedroom. 

Nero yawned and shrugged, "Could be at the store or with her boyfriend Stan or Matt or whoever. Never paid much attention to her when she started to coo and sigh about him."

'Hmm, well, this makes it easier for us!' Dante's demon chirped, happy that the odds went up. Dante rolled his eyes and flopped down on Nero's bed. The younger silverette growled, and was about to turn around to throw the elder of the bed, but he just sighed and turned back to his closet. He pulled out a big white duffel bag and placed it down next to Dante's head, purposefully hitting the silver haired male with it…Hard. Dante winced and huffed.

"So mean to me! I could have bruised," Dante exaggerated as he rubbed his head. 

Nero raised a brow and cracked a smirk. "Sure, because a hit like that with an empty bag can do a lot of damage to your soft head. Does baby Dante need someone to kiss his boo-boo better?" Nero snickered as he turned back to the closet and riffled through his assortment of clothes.

'From you, yes~' Dante's demon side purred. Dante shook his head. "No thanks, you probably have cooties or some icky disease," Dante mumbled as he placed his hand behind his head.

Nero sighed, "Really? How old are you Dante? 9?" He pulled out two sets of black sweats and stuffed them in the bag.

Dante stuck his tongue out and yawned. "No, you just grew up to fast. How much stuff are you gonna pack? We can always buy you some new things while you're at my place. I just got out of my age old debt to a chick named Lady. You'll meet her when we get back to my shop."

"I’m packing all of the stuff I want to! I'm not just going to leave my clothes here to be eaten by moths while I'm gone, Dante. Not to mention I don't want anyone touching my stuff while I'm gone either," Nero huffed as he placed a few more items of clothing into the bag and zipped it up. He grabbed a few things from out of his side table, maneuvering so that Dante couldn't see, and put them into the side pouch of the bag. Nero looked over the bag as he felt the bed shift, only to see Dante squirming and ruining the freshly made bed.

"Okay, get off my bed!" Nero snapped. 

Dante stopped moving and looked up at Nero, "Why? All I was doin' was getting' comfy."

"You were messing up my bed. Now get off and go sit on the couch while I remake it!" Nero growled as he grabbed his duffel bag and placed it on the floor. 

Dante scowled and snuggled more into the bed. After he got comfortable he looked Nero in the eye, "No."

Nero stood absolutely still and stared at Dante; he slowly flexed his demonic arm and clenched his teeth. Dante, a little unnerved at the display inched away a bit and bit his lip slightly. ‘Uh-oh.’ This was a little freaky, just watching the smaller male watch him, but not enough to get him to move.

Nero's lip twitched, "You have three seconds to get off my bed."

Dante snorted. "Or what?"

"Or I'll throw you out of my room," Nero said calmly. 

Dante licked his lips and sent him a challenging glare. "Oh really? You do and-

"One."

“-Come on kid, now you’re just being a bit-

"Two."

“-Seriously kid, I was just-

"Three."

Dante slowly inched to the end of the bed and slid off, but not fast enough so that Nero couldn't catch him. The smaller male snarled and shot his Devil Bringer to grab Dante's shoulder. Said man yelped as Nero held him in the air for a moment before smiling cheekily and throwing, yes throwing, him out of his room, through the hallway and into the living room; where he landed in a heap on the floor. Nero placed his hands on his hips and let out a low growl.

"Now stay the fuck out of my room, and sit on the fucking couch until I am done you got that?"

"But…"

"Do. You. Fucking. Got. It?" Nero growled.

"Okay," Dante mumbled as he stood and rubbed his shoulder, which took most of the impact. 

"Good," Nero mumbled as he slammed the door. 

Dante sighed and sat on the couch as he was told. 'Damn, that kid gets really bitchy.' He thought, not daring repeat it outside of his head, and stretched his legs out. Dante frowned at the floor and squirmed. He felt a little bit uncomfortable on the stupid couch of Nero's, it was too firm and unused. Like the two didn't even hang around their home a lot. He sighed louder, subtly trying to tell the kid to hurry up. He was about to yell at Nero to hurry up just when the door clicked open. Dante watched as a small redhead walked in and closed the door behind her. She turned to Dante and smiled.

"Hello Dante, did you find Nero?" She asked as she took off her thin jacket and placed it on the coat rack. 

Dante nodded to the direction of Nero's bedroom. "Yeah, I brought Mr. Bitchy home." 

Kyrie giggled and wandered into the kitchen; she grabbed glass from the drying rack and filled it with water, "He has been rather… annoyed lately. Anyways, I guess I should pay you for finding Nero for me. I wouldn't know what to do without him," Kyrie said honestly and took a sip of her water. 

Dante took a breath and stood, "Its fine. I did it as a favor you got it? Don't tell anyone else, or else they won't pay me if I have to come here for another job," He mumbled. 

Kyrie nodded and smiled; she walked around the island and wrapped her arms around Dante's middle. The silverette slowly placed his arms around her and squeezed a bit before pushing her away gently. Kyrie giggled, "You're like Nero when it comes to hugs." 

Dante raised a brow, "What, is the kid afraid of human touch or something?"

Kyrie shook her head. "No he just… doesn't know what to do when people show him affection." She said quietly, hoping said silverette wouldn't hear. 

Dante's eyes widened, "Yeah that's right, he grew up in an orphanage right?" Dante said slowly.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Kyrie tilted her head. 

Dante licked his lips. "When I was sent to assassinate the old man, in my stalking, I took a little tour around Fortuna and came across the orphanage he grew up in. The old woman who owned it said something-or-other about missing a little rapscallion named Nero, who used to stay there. Nice old bat if you asked me." Dante smirked as he scratched his chin, "So, what do you got to eat in this joint? A day without food is bad for a guy," Dante smiled and headed off to the kitchen. Kyrie rolled her eyes and turned her head to Nero's door as it opened, he was lugging his duffel bag. He grunted as he walked over to the coffee table and dropped it down gently.

"Hey Kyrie, where were you?" Nero asked as he stood in front of her. 

Kyrie blushed, "I was out with Samuel." Nero rolled his eyes.

Samuel L. Armstrong. One of the captains in the new, less corrupt order. He was a little bit taller than Nero with a nice, firm swimmer’s build and with short blonde hair and green eyes. He had a triangular face with a strong chin and a thin, chinstrap on his lower jaw. Kyrie had met him when she was out helping to repair the city, she had broken her ankle when tripping down the stairs and he was the first one to her. He picked her up bridle style and carried her all the way to the hospital across town, the rubble was still in the roads making it hard to drive.

Afterwards, she had thanked him with coffee and they hit it off without a hitch. He played it off as being there and that women should be treated like royalty. Kyrie instantly fell for him and asked if they could do something like this again, a bit bold but hey, what can you do? He said yes, and they had become inseparable ever since. When she brought him to the apartment to meet Nero, he had taken it with a grain of salt and hugged the smaller male, this made Kyrie instantly fall for Samuel. He was kind enough to accept Nero for who he was, what he was and actually treated Nero like family. Samuel sometimes hefted Nero around, treating him like a little brother. Kyrie would always laugh because Nero would be a bit scared stiff when touched, coddled, and hugged. Samuel may have played the bad-ass card, but he was a big softy inside. And that was what Kyrie needed in her life when Nero couldn't be there.

"I see," Nero was only sore about him because the big oaf had kept Kyrie out past midnight, without so much but a letter saying 'back later'. Nero freaked out like a mother hen, and scolded him until the sun rose.

"Nero, you can't always be mad when I go out late at night with Sam, he is a captain after all, and he CAN take care of me. Anyways, why are you packing? You just got home, leaving me to worry about you since you disappeared, and now I have to worry about you going somewhere else?" Kyrie placed her hands on her hips and frowned. 

Nero swallowed and scratched his arm, "I…"

"He was coming to stay with me so that he could deal with his little 'problem'. Sorry sweet cheeks," Dante piped up as he walked in with a bowl of pasta. He flopped onto the couch and dug into his food.

Kyrie sighed, "What problem? Is it the one that makes him cranky?"

"I don't get cranky," Nero mumbled, receiving a swat from Kyrie. 

"Yes you do, I would say something else, but you know I don't swear."

"She means bitchy," Dante said around a mouthful of food. 

Nero glared at him and crossed his arms, "I don't get 'bitchy' either," He snapped. 

"Then which one is it kid? Bitchy or cranky, you pick."

"I would say 'annoyed'." Kyrie smiled. 

Nero turned to her and scowled. "You're not helping."

"Whatever, just drop it. We'll just go with cranky," Dante concluded after he swallowed his food. Nero huffed and sat down on the other side of the couch, he crossed his legs and lent back on the couch. Kyrie smiled softly and sat in the armchair.

"Now tell me, what do you mean by 'problem'?" Kyrie asked. 

Dante licked his lips and placed the bowl on the coffee table, "Well, you know all the little things Nero does? Like scratching himself and what have you?"

"Oh, you mean like purring and snapping at me when I touch his stuff?" Kyrie asked. 

Dante nodded, "Yeah like that."

"I don't snap at you Kyrie," Nero piped up from the other end of the couch. 

Kyrie glared, "Yes you do, I was about to eat something of yours a while back and you snatched it out of my hands with a growl. You bared your teeth and everything."

"Well… It was mine." Nero mumbled. 

Kyrie huffed and turned back to Dante, "Go on."

"Well anyways, to put it simply, it's his demon side's way of changing its form and attempting to mature and bring in a mate. Once it feels that it's old enough to mature, it will go through 'puberty' and growing up. The ghostly, pale blue form behind Nero when he triggers, is it now; But when he goes through the motions, it will become more in tune with its human side and become one with him, not a separate being when he triggers. He will also emit a scent to all dominant males with in miles, which will attract them to him," Dante explained.

"But, why dominant males?" Kyrie asked.

Dante smirked and turned to Nero, "Yeah Nero, why is that?"

Nero blushed and scratched his nose. "Because…"

"Because why?" Dante's smirk got bigger. 

Nero growled. "Because I'm classified as a female now," He said grumpily as he hide his face him his arms. 

Kyrie tilted her head. "But you're a guy…"

"Not in demon standards. Demons are typically attracted to both genders, usually taking strength in place of looks. The stronger the dominant male, the more chances he has for potential mates. Females can also be dominant, but it's weird how they impregnate Sub-missives, but I digress. Anyways, your little Nero here can be impregnated but can't impregnate. For the next few months, he’s gonna undergo a change where he will become a bit more demon, acting like one and adhering to the rules of demons. Which is as follows, the weaker will submit to the stronger, the weaker will do what the stronger pleases; mating and feeding are first priority, the stronger mate will protect the weaker mate, and young are to be taken care off and not harmed," Dante finished. 

Kyrie took it all in and nodded slowly, "So, why does he need to go with you?" she wondered.

"Because he could kill you and slash or the towns people if he snaps. His demon side will need to be tamed or finished maturing before he can deal with it himself. Demons are usually unruly when they first mature, and snappish. I once dealt with a smaller adolescent demon that tried to gauge my eyes out, it was a funny little thing when it wasn't being a punk all the time," Dante said.

"But I thought demons attacked everything?" Kyrie asked.

"No, only when young demons or mates are threatened or someone wandered to close to their territory. The demons that attacked here where summoned from the gate or made by that wacko doctor. Other demons aren't as vicious in killing humans, sometimes only killing them if food it scarce. Some demons take humans as a challenge or threats to mates, others just let humans past before going on with their lives. Not all demons are evil, they’re more like animals and can be understood like them." Dante yawned. 

Kyrie nodded and grinned before look at Nero, "Guess that makes you… one of the girls!" She giggled and held her sides. Nero growled and looked to Dante who was holding back his laughter.

'I like this human, she's funny. We won't kill her' Dante's demon side chuckled. 

Nero glared at them before standing, "Oh, ha ha. I'm heading off to bed," He said grumpily and walked to his room.

"Wait! Where am I supposed to sleep?" Dante asked as he stood up. 

Nero turned to him, hands on his hips and bared his teeth, "On the fucking couch dumb ass."

"But… It's hard." Dante pouted. 

Kyrie smiled. "Come on Nero, let him sleep in your bed. I would let him sleep in mine, but I don't think Sam would like it. Plus, you did leave me worried when you disappeared. Think of it as paying me back." Kyrie smirked a little bit before smiling. 

Nero narrowed his eyes and glared at both of them, "Fine. But you stay on your own goddamn side old man," And he walked into his room.

Dante pumped his fist before un-clipping his leather jacket and handing it to Kyrie, who took it and placed it on the hook. He followed Nero to his room and shut the door behind him. He turned to see Nero standing in a loose blank tank top and baby blue boxers, he drooled a bit. Nero scrunched up his nose as he felt the elder watching him. 

He stood straight up and handed the elder a black tank top, "Here, wear this and your boxers. I am not letting your gross chest hair touch me." Nero mumbled as he crawled into bed and snuggled into the warm sheets. 

Dante smirked and undid his zip up, his leather chaps and red jeans, he pulled on the tank top and shimmied out of the constricting pants, letting them fall to the ground with a 'clunk'. He crawled into the small, queen size bed and sighed as he cuddled into the sheet. It was a really comfy bed. Nero growled when Dante brushed his arm against his stomach, and pushed the elder away a bit before closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh of content. Dane watched as he slowly fell asleep. The kid actually looked kind of cute when he didn't have a scowl on his face. Dante waited a few more moments. Confirming that Nero was asleep, he inched over into the center of the bed. He slowly wrapped an arm around Nero's waist and pulled him to his chest. The smaller male nuzzled back into Dante’s chest before letting out a low purr. Dante smirked as he felt his own demon side stir and answer the purr. His was deeper and lower than the smaller silverette’s, but it didn't matter. Nero's purr was still cuter.

Dante closed his eyes and started to fall asleep with a smug smile on his face. He would most likely get shot in his important bits, but he would deal with it in the morning. In the meantime, he tightened his grip on Nero and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out over on Wattpad for original stories. I need to be told I'm a good writer. ;n; Coddle me please! Same username over there too: ChaseFan217.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm encouraging you to vote now. Vergil or Dante? Who will do the nasty with Nero first? Leave a comment on who you think should, and if you want, how you think it will happen. Whomever has the most votes by the end of chapter 8 will go first. Again, encouraging you guys to vote now.

Nero let out a content sigh as he slowly woke up from his peaceful sleep. He opened his sky blue eyes and let out a big yawn. He, for some reason, was feeling very warm and very comfy. He moved his right arm to rub his eye, avoiding poking his eye out with his sharp talons. He wiggled his hips a bit and snuggled further down into the nice warm sheets of his bed, but something was wrapped around his waist, something… muscular. His eyes snapped open as he looked down to see an arm, and not his arm. He immediately tensed and slowly craned his neck to look behind him; he was face to face with a mob of white hair. Nero swallowed as he felt hips move slightly against his rear. Suddenly he remembered everything from the past few days.

'Oh god what do I do, what do I do, what do I do!?' Nero yelled in his head. Warning bells sounding as hot breath billowed on his neck, the hairs standing straight up. He gulped as he felt another arm curl under him and around his waist, and fingertips sliding just under the waistband of his boxers. He could also feel a warm puff of breath on the back of his neck.

'This doesn't seem so bad.' His devil side whispered in his mind. Nero huffed in his head.

'The first time you talk to me louder than a mumble is when I am being molested? What the hell?' Nero grumbled.

'Well this is that “time”, y’know. You're becoming in tune with me and wanting to get sexed up by hot, dominant males. Particularly, this Dante one. Don't lie to yourself about it either Nero. We want this. We want him!' It purred, entertaining the idea of getting some from Dante. Nero rolled his eyes and laid his head back against the pillow, a bit disgusted by his demon side for being such a horn-dog.

'Thank you, for being oh so blunt. How the hell am I going to get away from him?' He frowned.

'Who says we have to get away from him? I mean, I'm perfectly fine with this, you're just being a stick in the mud.'

'Fuck you! Maybe I should just shoot him.'

'You left Blue Rose in the kitchen.' His devil side reminded.

'Damn it. Damn it all to hell! What the fuck am I supposed to do then?' Nero panicked. He could feel Dante's fingers slowly sliding a little bit more into his boxers, just enough to curl his hand around his hip.

'Ugh! If you're going to be that much of a drama queen about it, just remove his hand and slip out of the bed.' 

Nero quirked an eyebrow; why hadn't he thought of that? He slowly slid his hand to rest on Dante larger one. He lightly grasped it and slowly slid it out of his boxers and off his hip before placing it down behind him. He slid his hips forward a bit before letting a smug smirk grace his lips, and slid a bit further out bed…almost-. He let out a gasp as a thick, corded arm shot out and pulled him back to a well-toned, muscular chest. He almost squeaked, almost. Nero huffed aloud as he lied against Dante's muscular chest, angrily trying not to think of how the other man lost his shirt.

'Wait a sec, this is my bed!'

'Yeah..?' His devil side said quietly.

'I should kick his ass out.'

'Go ahead then. I dare you to get an alpha angry first thing in the morning.' It snorted.

'Whatever, it’s the old man. He won't do a damned thing about it.' Nero slowly turned around to face Dante, who shifted, accommodating Nero’s new position. 

He watched as Dante smacked his lips together slightly and sighed sleepily. He nuzzled his nose into Nero’s throat and hummed quietly. Nero almost felt bad for what he was going to do…almost. He slid his hand down to the middle of Dante's chest, earning himself a contented hum from the man. Yeah, he was going to feel a little bad about this. Nero inhaled deeply, and pushed hard. Dante fell to the floor with a thud and a groan. Nero smirked smugly and flopped back down onto his bed and crawled under the covers.

"Ow! Ugh, sonuva-" Dante mumbled as he rubbed his head and sat up. He looked over the bed to see Nero wrapped up in his bed like a burrito, with only a little tuft of white hair showing at the top. Dante scowled and got to his feet. He crossed his arms and stared down at Nero, who was peacefully slumbering away. He knew the smaller male had pushed him off the bed, he knew. Nero's little act of innocence and cuteness was seen through like a glass window. Pretending to sleep, Dante scoffed. 

‘Well what the hell am I s’pposed to do now?’ He pondered, with a yawn.

'Push him off the bed and crawl back in.' His devil side chimed.

'It’s his bed. I mean, we're immature assholes, but we're not that bad.'

'Yes we are. Now do it! Betas should know there place when a dominant alpha is around. He can share.' It growled. 

Dante rolled his eyes and ran a hand down his face. He grabbed his pants, chaps and shirt off of the ground; he bundled them up and moved to the door, 'But he doesn't know about the rules! And this is his place. I'll just… I don't know… go get some coffee? Maybe that chick is up and made some already.' Dante sighed and opened the door quietly. He looked back to the bed and glared at Nero, he huffed and closed the door quietly.

Dante made his way through the small hallway and into the living room. He blinked as he was met with a tall blonde lounging on the couch. The blonde blinked back and raised his blonde brows.

"Hi?" The blonde said uncertainly. He stood up from his spot on the couch and stuck a hand out, "My name is Samuel, and you are?" He said, not seeming to care about a full grown man stumbling out of Nero's room in only his boxers.

"Uh, Dante," He shook the blonde's hand.

Samuel smiled and placed his hands on his hips, "So what are you doing here? I've never seen you before, are you one of Nero's friends?"

"I guess you could say that," Dante confirmed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Samuel's face brightened, his face broke into a bigger smile and he let out a laugh, "That's great! I was hoping that Nero had friends, he's such a loner all the time. Never really meeting new people. But anyways, how long are you staying?" Sam asked excitedly, looking up at Dante slightly. He was only a few inches shorter than the silverette.

"Uh, I'm, uh, taking him back with me today actually, right after he wakes up. He kicked me out of the bed, the little brat," Dante grumbled, as he flopped onto the couch with one arm going over the back. He grabbed Sam’s glass of water that sitting on the table, and took a sip.

"You were sleeping in his bed?" Sam smirked, "Oh, I get it, you're his boyfriend!" Dante spat out the water he was drinking and started to cough. "That's so great! How long have you been seeing each other? Are you to in love?"

"No!" Dante managed to spit out, in between coughs, "We are NOT seeing each other," He wiped the water off from around his mouth.

Sam's smile deflated, "Aw, well… I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Now I feel like an idiot," Sam mumbled and lowered his gaze. 

Dante swallowed and scratched his chin, "Don’t. It's alright, just don't let the kid know. He would die from all the blood rushing up to his face." Dante chuckled.

"Okay. So… you hungry? I was just about to make something to eat for myself and Kyrie, but I can make you something too!" Samuel smiled and tilted his head. 

Dante nodded hesitantly, "Sure, where is the squirt anyway?" He asked.

"You mean Kyrie? She's just having a shower," Sam licked his lips. "Man I am hungry so, what are you up for? It's eleven, lunchtime-ish, so I'll make burgers," Sam bounded out of the room and into the kitchen. Dante winced as he heard a crash. "I'm okay!"

Dante rolled his eyes and ran a hand down his face, he was still tired. He wondered if he could stay awake long enough to drive all the way back to Capulet City. Maybe he would just give the kid the directions and let him drive. Though, the kid probably didn't even have a license. Dante smirked and stretched out on the couch, he was about to blab out a witty comment about Samuel cooking but the bathroom door opened. Dante looked over to see Kyrie walking out with a nice pale yellow sundress on, and knee high baby blue stockings. She smiled as she walked over to Dante.

"Good morning Dante, where’s Nero? Usually he's up by now," Kyrie asked as she smoothed out her sundress. 

Dante shrugged, "Sleeping still, I guess. I got kicked out of the bed. Literally."

Kyrie giggled. "Well he is a bit of a bed hog. He'll probably get up when Sam starts cooking. He doesn't like to admit it but, he really likes his cooking."

"I see." Dante yawned. "He usually do the cooking around here? I mean no offense, but you don't seem to play the role of chef around here."

"You're right, I would burn the house down if I even tried!" Kyrie snickered behind her hand, "He’s always loved to use his hands. He loves making and building all kinds of things. He even likes sewing and making food! Just don't tell him I said anything, he’s already gotten angry at Sam for calling him a house-wife."

"He actually said something like that to Nero?" Dante snorted and scratched his chin, "Man’s either got guts or a death wish. Nero’s got a quick temper, and I always seem to manage to set it off. He tries to murder me every time. So how’d you’re boyfriend make it out alive?"

Kyrie smiled softly, “Sam apologized.”

Dante exhaled a dry laugh, “Figures.”

Kyrie tilted her head. "So, I have a question for you Dante."

"Shoot." Dante yawned. 

Kyrie looked to the ground and locked her hands together, "When Nero goes to live with you, c-can I come visit possibly? Just for a little while?" She asked timidly.

Dante swallowed. To be honest, Kyrie was probably the sweetest girl he had ever met, aside from his mother. He didn't want her to be corrupted by the two harpies that dropped by. Then he would have to deal with three harpies, not that he would ever say that aloud to either of the harpies. Plus his place was more of a man cave opposed to a women friendly environment. She would mostly likely hate it, but if she wanted to visit Nero, then he wouldn't object. But if she tried to do anything to his place, he’d be screwed. He wouldn't do anything to her, like kick her out or show her, her place. No, Nero would have his ass on a platter if he did that, and not the fun way.

"I guess," Dante mumbled and let out a large sigh, "But if you say or do anything to my place, you can be assured that you will put it back the way it was."

Kyrie nodded furiously and her smile widened. She had read somewhere that devils were extremely territorial, and she guessed that the same applied to half devils as well, "I promise not to touch a thing!"

"Touch what?" Sam's voice boomed as he walked back into the room with three plates in his arms. He handed on to Kyrie, filled with her favorite dressings, and one to Dante, "I didn't know what you wanted, so I just put ketchup and mustard on it, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine." Dante licked his lips as he picked up a burger, giving Sam a thumbs up. 

The blonde sat down on the opposite couch beside Kyrie and picked up his own burger. They ate in silence, each enjoying their meal. The burgers were really good, the beef was cooked perfectly, and had a hint of some spice; Italian or maybe basil. The lettuce and tomato were fresh, making it a flavor orgy in Dante's mouth, or so he'd like to think. The silverette's eyes landed on the door and the end of the hallway, when a loud bump gave a telltale sign that Nero was awake. Dante stuffed the last of his burger into his mouth and stood, taking his dish to place on the counter. The door opened seconds later with a disgruntled Nero standing in the middle of the frame, human hand rubbing his face cutely. He was fully dressed in his usual clothes, but he was missing his trench coat, his Devil bringer wrapped up in a black bandage with his red and black glove on.

"Good morning Nero!" 

Nero paled. Sam stood, striding across the distance between the two and crushing Nero in a bear hug. The smaller silverette gasped as he was lifted off the ground and hugged forcefully. 

Nero gasped and pushed at Samuel's shoulders, trying to get away, "L-let me go, you big oaf!" Nero snapped breathlessly. 

Dante was momentarily surprised that the kid knew the word oaf, but that was his asshole side voicing its opinions, "’Bout time you woke up, we gotta hit the road soon," Dante spoke as he pulled on his tight, black, long-sleeved shirt; Throwing his vest over on top of it, zipping and buckling it up. Nero looked over Sam's shoulder and took in the sight of Dante dressing, the older slayer paying attention to all the complicated clicks, clasps and zippers. Kyrie smiled when she caught Nero’s eye, causing him to blush and look away. Meanwhile, the blond put Nero back down and ruffled his shaggy locks.

"Why? It's only… what 11?"

"Its 12 Nero, you slept a while." 

Sam face brightened but then he deflated. "How long are you gonna be gone?" He asked, forcing another smile on his face.

"Uh, I honestly have no clue Samuel," Nero scratched his stomach.

"4 months at the least." Dante piped up. Nero shrugged to Sam and looked at Dante, who was just now finishing putting on his pants and zipping up his fly. Nero blushed again and looked away. 

Sam's pout got deeper. "We can come visit right, or you can come here… Wait… why are you leaving anyway?"

"Because he has a problem that needs to be taken care of," Kyrie spoke, standing beside Dante. She smiled and walked over to Sam, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "But we can go visit, Dante said it was alright."

"Okay," Sam said softly, he would miss Nero. He was like the baby brother he always wanted and he never had. 

Dante shifted his weight, a lazy look on his face, "Yeah, but remember what I said Kyrie. Anyways, grab your crap kid and let’s get a move on, time is money. Literally. Lady will kick my ass if I'm not back soon," He said as he grabbed his keys and coat.

"Who's lady?" Nero asked as he went to grab his bag. 

"My… I guess you could call her my money grubbing leech. I can't really even recall why I'm in debt to her…" Dante mumbled grumpily as he pulled his boots on. Nero came back with his bag hanging from his shoulder. 

Nero drew his brows together and looked at Dante, "Why do you pay her if you don't even remember why you're in debt?"

"Because getting shot twice every time she comes over is enough for me. Believe it or not, but being shot hurts like a bitch," Dante's eye twitched. 

Sam looked at Dante, a look of amaze on his face. "You can survive getting shot?!"

"Yeah, comes with the whole half-demon package," Dante shrugged, "Nero, even though he doesn't have as much demon blood as me, can survive a few bullets too." 

Sam's eyes widened, "That’s so cool," He whispered.

Dante quirked a brow and looked at him, “If you say so.”

"Yeah, whatever. So I guess we gotta go," Nero said softly, Kyrie smiled sadly and hugged him, along with Sam who picked both of them up in a bear hug. Sam swinging them a bit before setting them down and frowning. Kyrie placed a hand on Sam's shoulder while Nero walked over to Dante.

"I'll see you around, don't touch my stuff while I’m gone okay?" Nero said rubbing his nose, trying to play it cool. Sam gave him a salute and winked at Dante, who made a face. Dante placed a hand on Nero's back and led him out of the apartment. 

"Bye Nero!" Kyrie and Sam yelled.

Nero nodded to them before the door closed. He let out a sigh and looked to the ground. Dante looked over his shoulder and took a deep breath, he was getting too soft.

"Look kid, they're welcome to come and stay for a few days. Hell, you can even use the phone to talk with them when you miss them."

Nero looked up at Dante and tilted his head, "Really?"

Dante looked away, "Yeah, of course" 

Nero smiled, "Okay. Thanks Dante"

The older male waved his hand and scoffed, trying to play the cool card. "Whatever kid, it’s nothing really. You can do as you please." 

The kid would be the death of him. He led him down the stairs and into the parking garage where he had Kyrie take care of his precious, beautiful car. An old 1967 cherry red convertible, complete with a black ragtop. Dante pulled his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the car and hopped in, telling Nero to throw his bag in the back, which he did gently. 

Nero opened the passenger door and sat down carefully, as if afraid to break the beautiful car, "Nice car."

"Thanks, gift from this rich chick I saved a long time ago. She hated the color and model so she handed me the keys and told me to take it, along with a nice sum of money. Not that I’m complaining but, can you believe that someone would just give up a beautiful babe like this?" Dante ranted a bit, "’Course, I think my hot looks helped too." He winked. The smaller silverette rolled his eyes and strapped himself in just as Dante started the car and peeled out of the parking spot. Dante smirked and drove on the main road, smugly happy that he had his baby back, "Feels good to be behind the wheel again, man have I missed my Betty."

Nero looked at him and made a face, "You named your car?" 

Dante looked over to him before turning his view back to the road. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? She's my babe," Dante rubbed the dashboard with a smile on his face. 

Nero raised his brows and looked away, "Okay…" Nero yawned, still not fully awake even after the heartfelt moment between him, Kyrie and Sam.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, my place is still about an hour or two drive away from here," Dante spoke, snapping Nero out of his thoughts.

"Fine." Nero yawned as he slouched in his seat a bit before propping his demon arm up on the armrest of the door and leaning against it. He felt his eyelids slowly close as he drifted off to sleep. Dante looked over to see the younger male falling asleep, a smile reached his face as he watched the kid. Well he wasn't really a kid anymore, being his age made him a young adult compared to Dante, wow didn't that make Dante feel old.

'We are not old, we are more experienced. Just think, we have the time and knowledge to teach him all the things he could ever want to know.' Dante devil side purred.

'I was wondering when you were gonna surface.' He thought, dividing his attention between his demon and the road.

'We'll I couldn't distract you from your public now could I? That and I was admiring our beau.' It continued.

Dante rolled his eyes. "I swear, you've got it hard on the kid.'

'That would make you hard on him too. Whatever I want and vice versa, my dear human side.' It chuckled deeply.

'Shut up so I can drive, I don't need to bust up my car again because you distracted me.' Dante scolded.

'Whatever.' His devil side becoming quiet.

-XXX-

Nero grumbled as he was shaken awake by Dante, his Devil Bringer clawing at the leather of the seat. He turned away from the prodding hand. 

"Come on kid, we're here." Dante huffed. 

Nero mumbled something incoherent before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Dante opened the door and gestured for him to get out of the car. Nero stood, wobbling a bit, and made a move to grab his bag, but Dante picked it up and closed the door. Nero turned to Dante and was about to chew him out but a yawn came instead. 

Dante smirked at that, "Come on kid, and get a move on. It’s cold and I could use a nice, warm shower." 

Dante walked up the steps and opened the door. Nero followed close behind, rubbing his eyes and bumping into Dante’s back when he stopped to close the door. Dante shook his head slightly amused, and guided Nero away from the door before closing it and placing Nero's bag on the floor. Nero blinked and smacked his lips together.

"Dante, it’s about time you got back. I had to deal with Lady in your absence, and you know how much I hate that infuriating woman- Who's this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote for your pairing! Nero/Dante or Nero/Vergil ? Your choice, my dear readers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergil makes his appearance...finally.

Dante smiled as he waved over to his brother, "Hey, Verg! How’ve you been? I haven't seen you since, psh, April?" 

Vergil gave him an unimpressed look and tapped his fingers on his crossed arms. At this moment, Nero felt a bit awkward in this situation, mainly because he wasn't good with introductions. He almost felt a slight need to just stay hidden behind Dante's back. But quickly beat the thought away when his devil-side commented on it, telling him not to be a puss. So he decided to take in the décor of the… office? The living area looked more like a reception than a living room.

Red leather couches sat under the staircase, which probably lead up to the bedrooms and bathroom, with a coffee table and mini-fridge. On the other side of the room, where various musical instruments and a jukebox, one that looked worse for wear. Along with those instruments, was another red leather couch with a coffee table that held an old television; and last but not least, on the far back wall, was a mahogany wood desk with wooden chair behind it. Behind the desk, was a large wall filled with weapons, guns, swords, gauntlets and greaves, a tripartite nunchakku and a purple guitar.

One that caught Nero's interest though, was a purple and blue guitar. After a bit of staring at the weapon, his attention was pulled to the two brothers.

"You, know very well where I have been Dante, or maybe you weren't listening when I told you a couple months ago. Everyone knows you have the attention span of a gnat," Vergil sighed as he descended down the stairs and walked over to his brother. 

Dante huffed and placed his hands on his hips. "I pay attention! I just… momentarily… forget after a while," Dante mumbled.

Vergil shook his head and tried to peer behind his younger brother's back, "And who is this?" He asked as he watched Dante sidestep and push Nero, who was acting a bit shy, in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders. At this position, Nero could get a good look at the other silverette.

He, Vergil, had to have been maybe the same height as Dante, which made both brothers taller than Nero by at least 3" inches. Vergil looked almost the exact same as Dante, except that his eyes were slightly darker and his hair was “slicked” back. Nero almost snorted at the classy attire Vergil was wearing; white long-sleeved dress shirt, with cerulean blue suit vest and silver suit ascot, form fitting black pants and shiny black shoes. He looked, surprisingly, formal. He looked like he was one of those people who would enjoy reading a book with a cup of tea.

"This is Nero, our new partner! …At least until his, you know, is over." Dante smiled toothily and patted Nero's shoulders. 

Vergil smirked and stuck out his arm, indicating Nero to shake it, "Well, that's unfortunate, but it'll pass soon enough. I am Vergil, the more knowledgeable sibling…"

The smaller silverette tentatively grabbed Vergil's hand and shook it. Vergil's eyes flickered up to Dante's for a moment before letting go of Nero's hand and stepping back, "Now that introductions are over, I’ll be taking my leave for ‘me time’ as Dante likes to put it. I will be seeing you both later," And with that, Vergil turned and walked to the door near the desk. 

Nero blinked and turned to Dante, who had relocated to said desk. He fidgeted for a moment, wondering what he was to do. He kind of felt hesitant to do anything in this new location. He scratched his shoulder, careful to not disrupt the wrappings.

"You know, I thought I said that you can make yourself at home," Dante spoke from the other side of the room. 

Nero frowned. "No… I'm sure you didn't."

"Well, I'm saying it now then. You don't have to act like a scared little rabbit surrounded by wolves." Dante snorted and kicked his feet up onto the desk. Nero's frown got deeper as he gave Dante a look and wandered over to the couches. They looked surprisingly comfortable. He carefully sat down and lent back on the one. It was as comfy as it looked, but it kind of sucked him in as he sunk into the cushions. Nero turned his gaze to his arm for a moment.

'I'm surprised that he has such a large territory.' Nero's devil side piped up.

'It's not that big.'

'Oh it is. This entire city is Dante's and his brothers! That's why we feel a little insecure, because this is unknown territory.' His devil side informed and remained silent. Nero raised his brow and looked up to the hanging clock above the desk. 2:23. He kind of wanted to wander around the office and see more than just the main lobby, (Living room?) but he would wait until later to go check the place out. For now, he would just sit and relax, getting familiar with the space. Nero looked back down at Dante to see him reading a magazine. The smaller silverette huffed silently and shifted in his seat.

"Hey Dante!"  
The older male lifted his head and looked in his direction, "Yeah?"

"Mind if I go get a drink?" Nero asked. 

Dante blinked and returned to his magazine, but not before pointing to the door near him, "Go ahead. My place is your place kid."

"Thanks, and I'm not a kid. I'm only a couple of years younger than you," Nero pointed out.

Dante smiled at his magazine and shook his head, “That’s what you think.”

Nero puzzled at his response then got up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the kitchen door and looked around. It was a decent sized kitchen, black marble counters, white tiled floor, shiny metal appliances. Nero crept in slowly and shut the door quietly. He licked his lips as he headed to the stainless steel fridge, opening it and taking inventory of its items: Cola, generic beer, milk, a few other alcoholic drinks, vegetables, fruit, meats, pizza boxes and juice.

Nero grabbed a can of cola and closed the fridge door, before turning around a spotting Vergil sitting at the island bar; reading a book. Vergil looked up from his book and nodded to Nero. "Hello Nero."

"Hi," Nero said, a tad bit awkwardly, “So this is where you went,” He looked over the book Vergil was reading and gestured with his head, "I've read that book. It's a nice. Not a lot of lot, but the psychological depth of it? Wow."

If you listened closely, you could hear the proverbial sound of a record player screeching to a halt. Vergil's eyes widened as he looked to Nero. "You've read this wonderful piece of work?" He asked, dumbstruck. 

Nero nodded, "Yeah, though I couldn't read it all in one sitting. It's a nice piece of literature. When I was not on patrol in Fortuna, I would go to the library and read whatever was up for grabs."

Vergil's jaw dropped… well loosened. Never had his idiot of a brother brought home someone so… intellectual. Hell, ever since he broke out of the Underworld, he had been surrounded by idiots. It didn't help that he lived in this sleazy city with his brother. Whomever could comprehend Clarissa. Or, the History of a Young Lady by Samuel Richardson, was very smart indeed. So, Vergil tried his hand at flirting.

"Well, I have converted an extra room upstairs into a library, incase you'd like to read something. You're welcome there anytime." Vergil smirked. 

Nero simply nodded and gave a small smile, "Sure, I'll check it out later, thanks," And with that, Nero exited the kitchen. 

Vergil gave a cocky smile and lent back in his chair a bit. He may not be a juvenile as his younger brother, but he did know when he 'scored', "Jackpot."


	8. Chapter 8

Earlier thoughts put aside, Nero actually got comfortable at Devil May Cry. The past week had been better than anticipated, Dante and Vergil had made the stay nice and relaxing for him. But the one thing that bugged him, was when they left him in the office when they went hunting, saying some shit about Nero needing to get settled in the small office. The week flew by, and as Dante said, Nero walked around as if he owned the place.

This was a lot nicer than his earlier apprehension; he hated feeling a bit unnerved and slightly less masculine. Vergil reassured him that it was all part and parcel to his maturing. It sucked dick, but this would only last a little while longer right?

Anyways, it turned out that Nero didn't have to sleep on the couch. Trish had called and stated that she would be staying with Lady (whoever that was) for a few weeks, and had graciously said that Nero could use her bed. Her bed was surprisingly soft and luscious. The covers where nice and fluffy (having been made out of rabbit fur), and the pillows where feather-downs. He was in heaven in that room.

Another thing that the young silverette had gotten used to was the visits from Patty. She was a small blonde with sky blue eyes, and a rather loud personality. Not to mention a loud voice too. He had met her when she stomped in with pink heels and gave Dante an earful about something or other. After she yelled at him for what seemed like hours, she turned towards him and scowled. She then gave Dante an earful about him never telling her that he had a guest living at DMC with them, and then came and introduced herself to Nero. This all happened in ten minutes surprisingly.

Nero sighed as he placed down the book he was reading. He had taken up Vergil's offer to check out the mini library, and found it to be up to date with a lot of great fiction and non-fiction novellas. Vergil had even been nice enough to explain certain books to him and tell him if he found them to be exceptional and 'positively riveting' as Vergil stated.

Nero lifted up his glass of orange juice and took a sip. He was incredibly bored. Devil May Cry was nice and all, but without the brothers here to entertain him he was bored almost to tears. The last time he was left alone, he had wandered around the city taking in all the shops, houses, apartments and even the two parks they had in the middle of the city. Of course though, he would wrap his arm and put his hand into the glove, to make sure no one would freak out. He dragged a hand down his face and got to his feet. They had to return sometime soon.

He considered taking a nap since they would probably be taking forever to get back. So, Nero went upstairs, grabbed the comfy ass blanket, then trudged back down the stairs and flopped down on the couch. He let out another sigh as he cuddled into the blanket and turned over to so his back was to the back of the couch.

'You're really whiny, you know that?' His devil side comments out of the blue. Nero rolled his eyes.

"It’s a hormone imbalance…" Nero mumbled aloud exasperatedly, and picked up his drink from the coffee table.

'Humph. Yeah well, anyways, I have something to say and you are going to listen to me.'

"Really now? You mean I had a choice to begin with?" Nero sighed and took a sip of his drink.

'Very funny,' His devil side snarled. 'So anyways, you need mate with one of these guys. Dante or Vergil, or both if you want. I’m not that picky.' It said nonchalantly. 

Nero spat out his drink, eyes wide and jaw dropped, "SAY WHAT?" He yelled, horrified at such comment, "WHY?"

'Well, they have a good plot of territory and a nice nest. They can protect us, feed us and bathe us if they and you want.' Nero blushed slightly at that, 'They can also give us a nice time too if you know what I mean. Just imagine, well built, toned abs, slim waists, narrowed hips… and I bet they aren't bad down there either. Mmhmmm, I'd love to get me a piece of that!' It purred, images popping up in Nero's head. He blushed crimson, and tried to will away his devil side's perverted thoughts.

He sputtered, trying to find something to say to that. 'They also, can provide us with gifts and items, which is what the male demons do when courting the female. Which you are classified as now, ‘cause of the whole dominate submissive thing.' 

The silverette swallowed and turned to glare at the floor. "This sucks dick. Why can't I be the man of the relationship!? And for that matter, why do I ‘need’ to mate?" He growled, kicking the coffee table over. 

He swore he could feel his devil side shrug, staying silent for a moment, 'Maybe it's because you're too much of an emotional person? I mean, you cried buckets when Kyrie was taken again by that burly bug geek. Not to mention your maturity will only worse as you go into your actual heat cycle; what’s happening right now is just a prelude.' His devil side speculated mildly. 

Nero scoffed and flopped back against the couch. "That just means I care. ‘Sides what’s this about me getting worse?"

'Exactly what it means; this is just a prelude, i.e., not the actual heat just a precursor. Anyways, as I was saying, I've seen the way they look at you and I have a pretty big feeling that they may start courting you,' It paused, 'I mean, the older brother was laying down the flirts like nobody’s business, even if it was a sad attempt, it was still flirting.'

"FUCK," Nero groaned, "I need to go out and do something," He ran a hand down his face and sighed again, "All this talk of mating and maturing and shit is getting to me."

Nero stood again and walked over to Dante's desk, he pulled off one of the yellow sticky notes and grabbed a red pen. Once done writing his note he turned and grabbed his denim jacket and boots. He slipped them on and headed out the door, but not before locking it with the key Vergil gave him.

-XXX-

"Ah, nothing like taking out a nest of Scarecrows to brighten up the day." Dante smiled as he walked with his hands behind his head. He turned to his older brother and blew a stray piece of hair out of his face, "Hey Vergil, how long do you think we should give the kid before we take him out hunting? I mean, he has to of settled down by now."

Vergil looked over to him, "I was going to wait until he asked and then start to give him missions. After all we shouldn’t force him in his condition, no one knows his body better than him." ‘Something I plan on changing however,’ Vergil thought to himself, his devil side purring its agreement.

"Oh yeah? Well I think we should take him on the mission tomorrow. From what I remember, this guy said that some weird shit was going down at the east side of town," Dante mused. 

Vergil nodded and paused, looking ahead for a moment, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" 

Vergil sighed. "Maybe if you stilled yourself and listened you would be able to hear it."

Dante feigned a pout but stayed silent. In the distance he could hear the clanging of metal on metal, and various growls and grunts. With a tilt of the head, he turned to Vergil and raised a brow. 

"Maybe some kids are sword fighting?" He supplied. 

The older silverette gave him a blank stare before walking faster. Dante jogged to catch up to him. They walked at a fast pace until they came to a densely treed area. Dante looked around until his gaze landed on a large forest green devil.

If asked what it resembled, Dante would have told you it looked like a large, green lion. Its fur was made out of grass and its mane was made out of leaves and vines. Its eyes glowed a bright lime green, pupil slit just like a cats. On his forehead were two long horns that wrapped under his ears and ended under its jaw. Its tail was long and thick, dragging along the ground as it hunched down and stalked whatever it was stalking. Dante watched as it slowly climbed up a tree and lied down along a branch. It licked its lips as watched something from above.

Dante turned his gaze, only to have his eyes widen. There, stood Nero, Red Queen in hand and a snarl on his face. 

"That's… Nero," Dante said quietly, as if to not draw the attention of the devil. 

Vergil nodded in silent agreement, his interest peeked. He had never seen the small silverette fight, and this was the perfect chance to watch.

Both of them watched as Nero lifted up Blue Rose and shot the tree which held the lion. With a hiss, the bullet grazed the lions shoulder. It let out a roar and jumped down from the tree, the ground shaking from the impact. The lion snarled and leapt for the silverette. Nero dodged to the side at the last second and brought his sword down on to its back. The sword bounced off with a clang, and Nero, going with the momentum of his sword, back flipped out of range when large claws swiped at him. Nero growl in frustration at his attacks ineffectiveness. He slashed at the devil lion again, aiming for its legs. Only to have his blade blocked with the large whip-like tail. Nero's lips curled back into a snarl as he repeatedly slammed Red Queen down over and over again in a frenzy-like manner, only to have the devil lion parry each one.

The devil let out a roar as it jumped away and flashed its teeth at Nero in annoyance. They circled one another for a moment. Each one sizing up the other and looking an opening in the other defense, before the devil lion finally decided on lashing out its tail, like a whip. Nero grabbed it with his devil bringer, having finally decided he’d had enough, and yanked it back, making the devil go flying. It let out a soft roar as it fixed its position midair and perched on a tree a few yards away momentarily, before it used its momentum of hitting the tree to spring back off and flying towards Nero; claws out stretched and fangs ready to tear into the young hunter.

Nero leapt out of the way a second to late, ending up with a long, deep gauge on the skin of his right shoulder. The material of his jacket ripped open to reveal a patch of blue scale-like armored skin, which tapered to a point at the shoulder The smaller demon hunter hissed, he jumped farther away from the devil and assessed the damage, nothing too life threatening. He looked back to the lion-like devil to see it grinning almost sadistically, black gums holding yellowish teeth glared at him. The devil licked its lips as it stalked forward slowly; soon its walk turned into a run and then a sprint. It ran at Nero with a roar, challenging him.

Nero glared as it as he ran at the devil, Red Queen posed at the ready, as she dragged along the forest floor as he ran. As soon as the silverette was close enough, he slashed his sword at the devils chest. With the speed that they were going, the sword went deep into the devils chest, the slash stretched up from the bottom of its chest to the top of its neck. But even with the critical wound on its chest, the lion let out a roar of fury and bit into Nero's shoulder. They fell to the forest floor, the lion still had its teeth embedded in the half devil's shoulder. Nero barred his teeth and slammed his Devil Bringer into its face, making it tear its teeth out as it landed on its back. The silverette hastily got to his feet and stomped a foot on its neck, stopping it from moving. Nero gripped Red Queen and stabbed the blade into the devils throat.

As he pulled out the blade, the devil made a soft roar as blood bubbled out of the wound. With a snort, Nero whipped his blade back making all the blood on it go flying to the grass. He watched as the devil's body broke down into clumps of dirt and leaves. He sighed and ran his Devil Bringer though his hair. He growled in frustration, not feeling any better

"I need to find another devil…" He mumbled as he walked off in a random direction.

A couple of yards away stood Vergil and Dante. The two watched as Nero walked off, not in the direction of Devil May Cry. Vergil turned to Dante just as the younger silverette turned to him. Even though Nero didn't make a lot of movement in the fight, and what he movement he did make lacked any kind of finesse or grace, it had been somewhat…erotic. The battle the two half-devils witnessed spoke volumes about the individual. For one, it told them that Nero was ready to go on missions, and two… 

The twins looked at one another and spoke simultaneously, “I call dibbs!” “He’s mine.”

Dante glared at Vergil, “I found him first! He’s mine!”

Vergil narrowed his eyes slightly, “You honestly think you can compete with me?” he humph-ed.

Dante and his devil side hissed, “Yes.”

Vergil smirked, his devil side raising to Dante’s challenge, “Well then, may the best devil win.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made you guys wait a little longer than usual, but voting's over now. Thank you all for your participation! Vergil won.

Nero growled as he strutted past the last standing Scarecrow. It trembled as he swung his sword and cut it in half, all the seams ripping simultaneously as the Scarecrows body fell to the floor.

It had to have been an hour since he last killed anything that had presented itself as a challenge. (I.E the lion, forestry, thing.) He was starting to want to just turn to pyromania and burn whole fucking forest down. All that was here was a couple of scarecrows, maybe a few plant demons, and a bunch of nothing. He just wanted (and needed) to release some steam and go about killing demons, that's all. He didn't want a fucking extravagant fight with some head honcho. He just wanted one measly demon that could hold up for longer than ten minutes, but no. It was all shit, shit and more shit. Who the fuck trained these demons anyways? Hell, how did they even survive this long? There were like a bunch of bunnies; stupid bunnies.

Another thing that bothered him was that he knew he was being stalked. He had seen the two other hunters following him, he had heard them also. Wasn't that hard, they bickered non-stop and walked around like a couple of fucking elephants in a field of bubble wrap. That and his demons side wouldn't stop complaining about taking his boredom turned anger out another way. Which he immediately refused to do. Good thing the two hunters left a while ago.

With a grumpy huff, Nero placed Red Queen on his back and started to stomp back to the city.

-XXX-

"Man oh man, this is the best plan yet!" Dante smirked, rubbing his hands together. Vergil raised a brow and walked over to his brother. "Isn't there still Trish's bed?"

"No. I locked the door. Plus, you know that Nero would never sleep in Trish's bed, even if she said he could. I remember him saying something about respecting a woman's space or something like that. ‘N’ as far as I'm concerned, that’s all fine and dandy and with me. Not to mention I called dibs first. So he gets to sleep in my room with me first. That and I think Trish and Lady are coming home tomorrow. Patty left to go on a trip to the Bahamas with her friends too now that I think about it."

"I still think that that is ridiculous, childish if you ask me," Vergil crossed his arms.

Dante rolled his eyes and turned to the other white haired male, "Whatever. Like I give a shit, we can alternate if that helps you feel better about your nonexistent game. I get him three days and you get him for one."

Vergil glared and jammed the hilt of his katana into Dante's stomach. "Every day we will alternate, or else I will throw you in an acid bath." 

Dante grunted to that and stood up, rubbing his stomach, "Fine, fine, see if I care. I bet he will like that I cuddle him better and will want to sleep with me more than you." Dante grumbled and kicked a piece of the couch.

"At least I will give him space and not smother him to death," Vergil shot back.

Thus the bickering began, again. The two kept it up until Nero walked in through the door and his mouth dropped. There, cut in half was both of the couches. The red leather was cut cleanly and perfectly; tells Nero that one of the dumb-shits in front of him sliced it up. Nero really liked those couches too, they were nice and comfy. Vergil and Dante had yet to notice him. The two were so fucking absorbed in their fighting that they didn't notice Nero stalking up behind them. He used the flat edge of his sword to plow both of them into the ground, hard, and in one fowl swoop. Once on the ground, the two brothers tried to roll over but only got so far as their back before a sword was at one throat and foot at the other. 

Dante smiled sheepishly before raising his hands up in a surrendering motion, "H-hey Nero, didn't notice you came in."

"Nor I, my apologies. It is certainly lovely to see you again," Vergil piped up.

"Cut the fucking chit-chat and tell me what the hell happened to the fucking couch!" Nero hollered down at the two, pressing his foot down on Dante's throat. 

Vergil looked over to Dante and spoke, "That’s what Dante and I were fighting about. In his foolishness, he cut them up. I was reprimanding him when you arrived. Now that that is cleared up and out of the way, I really need go clean Yamato." Vergil said as he edged away from Red Queen. 

‘Thanks for that Verge,’ Dante mentally thought with disdain from his spot, on his back, on the floor, ‘But hey! It’s not like it’s the first time you've hung me out to dry.’ 

Once out of range, the older brother hauled ass up stairs and into his room. Hell was literally hell for him, and he wasn't going to go near another angered submissive ever again. Nero watched as he ran away and turned his attention back to Dante. 

"Are you aware, that I slept on that couch?" he asked deathly calm. Dante nodded and opened his mouth to speak but got a boot pressed down on his throat even harder, "Shut up, I don't even want to hear it! Because of whatever the fuck you did, I have nowhere to fucking sleep now." Nero snarled, face contorted in anger.

"Y-you could sleep with me, I have a nice big bed," Dante said, trying to get the words out of his mouth as the boot pressed farther down still. 

Nero eyed Dante suspiciously, "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" 

Dante held his hands up and quickly shook them and his head from side to side, "Nonononono! Honestly, I was toying around with Force edge, like Vergil said and in my foolishness the sword flew out of my hands and sliced the couch in half!" 

Nero rolled his eyes, "Uh-huh, and what about the other couch?"

"Well, when I pulled it out of the ground it swing over my head and sliced the other couch too," Dante supplied. 

Nero pressed down a little harder before stepping off of the elder silverette and placing Red Queen on the weapons wall. He turned back to Dante and glared, "Fine, fine stay with that alibi, idiot, but I will tell you two things, you asshole. One, I am not sleeping with you, who knows how long it's been since you washed your fucking sheets. Two, you get to fucking cook dinner and it better not be pizza, or else you will be missing some very important bits in the morning. Understand?" Dante nodded hastily and with that, Nero left the room and entered the kitchen. Door slamming harshly in his wake. 

Dante winced and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Holy fucking shit, I thought I was gonna lose my bits then!" Dante got up from his place on the floor and rubbed the back of his neck; he looked to the pieces of broken couch and sighed, "May as well clean this up before Nero decided to chop my nuts off sooner."

-XXX-

Nero grumbled around the sandwich he had made, his anger ebbing away with each bite. It was a damn good sandwich too, turkey, lettuce, tomato, mustard, and whole grain bread. Maybe this sandwich was the answer to his anger problems… Nah. Nero chewed his sandwich idly cursing his hormones as he did so, and feeling slightly bad about blowing up at then two idiots like that. Then he remembered, it was his fucking bed that had been destroyed. The anger came back at that, lessening his feelings of guilt.

It had been half an hour since he had blown up at Dante and in that time, he had heard Dante picking up the broken pieces of couch. That satisfied Nero by the tiniest bit, and started to make him feel slightly guilty again. Damned hormones. He thought about going back out and slaying more demons, (It seemed to be a good anger/stress reliever) but he was far too tired by this time of night to go out. So he opted to just go up to Dante's room, kick him out of the room and watch his TV.

Yes, he had learned that Dante had a TV in his room; he also had a nice bed that could fit four people. Not that he ever went in his room mind you, he just stumbled upon it when he was wandering around the house and Dante left to shower. God, he wanted to sleep in that bed, but refrained since Dante would come back and smell that Nero had been in his room.

'You know what I found funny?' His demon side asked suddenly.

'What?'

'That you don't oppose sleeping with him, just his sheets.'

'Of course I oppose something like that! No telling what kind of women he has had in that bed, or how long it's been since he washed those sheets.' Nero felt a bit of anger bubble up. 

His demon side growled, 'That will change, he won't have another female in his bed again, or else we will rip them to shreds. Oh, and you’ll go sleep in his bed tonight.'

'What! Why?' Nero yelled in his mind.

'Because, you need to get your scent on him to make sure no other female attempts to get him. It’s quite common knowledge with any animal really.’

Nero rolled his eyes. 'Well, excuse me for not paying attention in biology.'

'Now, when you both get ready for bed, you will need to get in the bed first.'

'Why?'

He could hear his devil side practically sigh, 'So you can claim it.'

'Why do I need to claim it?'

'So if another female goes in there, they will feel the aggression in the air and back away,' his devil explained as if talking to a five year old about where babies come from.

Nero was astonished, 'You really don't trust Dante, do you?'

'I kind of do, but it's mostly about letting them know. That and if he allows you in the bed first it means that he is swallowing his pride for you. Step one of good demon courting.'

'Whatever, let me go yell at Dante to make dinner… if he can,' Nero thought as he finished his sandwich and walked to the door. The sandwich only filled him up so much, so he was still pretty hungry and wanting dinner to be made now. He opened the door and looked over to see Dante sitting at his desk, as if waiting for Nero to get out of the kitchen/dining room.

"Hey Dante," Nero said in monotone. 

Dante's head snapped up and he looked to Nero. "Yeah?"

"Go make dinner while I watch TV in your room," He commanded as he walked up the stairs, leaving Dante sitting there. 

Dante silently fumed, 'Doesn't even tell me what he wants. Fine, fine. I'll make dinner.'

-XXX-

Dinner was actually good. Dante had made spaghetti, complete with garnish! Nero went back for seconds. Can't blame him, with the job he had, he had to eat a lot to keep up with his metabolism. So after dinner, he left the dishes to Dante and walked back upstairs and into Dante's room. He was going to get all that he could out of sleeping in the bed. For some reason, he just knew that Dante would take forever to get the couch repaired, or go and get a new one.

He landed on the bed with a huff, his body bouncing a bit. Before jumping on the bed, Nero had taken off his red hoodie, which left him not in a pair of jeans and his black tank top. Earlier in the day, he had decided to leave the bandaging off of his arm to let it breathe, and so that he could scratch himself better. The itching sensation had gotten worse, often getting so bad that he broke skin from scratching too hard. He had also noticed that he had gotten hungrier and more aggressive, and also a bit more… horny. Just like his devil side said, what was happening before was just a prelude.

Nero grabbed the remote and switched on the TV, smiling when he noticed that his favorite movie, Lo, was playing. He remembered watching it back when he lived in the headquarters of the Order. They played a random movie every night after everyone got back from a mission, they played it just after Nero returned from a mission in the outskirts of town, near the harbor. He fell in love with the movie and watched it whenever he was at Kyrie's. Strangely enough, Kyrie never got scared of that movie, he remembered her saying something about it being too silly to be real. In her defense, it was a romantic comedy horror movie.

After watching the beginning ten minutes, Nero heard Dante stomp up the stairs and enter the room. He swore that man walked with weights strapped to his feet. He raised a brow as Dante walked over to the bathroom he had in his room and closed the door, not even muttering a 'Hey' or 'Sup?' But Nero shrugged it off and continued to watch the movie. Five minutes later, Dante opened the door and stepped out. He was clad only in his heart print boxers and a black tee shirt. He walked over to the bed and flopped down face first. Nero could only shrug again and lean back against the headboard.

"What's up with you?" Nero asked.

"Nothing, nothing just tired. No nap today since I went out in the morning and made dinner tonight," He yawned and turned over onto his back. "What are we watching?"

"Lo," Nero said as he turned up the volume.

"Sweet! Never heard of it; wake me when it’s morning."

"Okay."

Nothing was said after that, which made Nero assume that Dante fell asleep. ‘Oh well,’ Nero mused, ‘His loss.’ Before his devil could even make a snide comment he interrupted, ‘I was NOT planning on giving Dante a roll in the sheets! I was talking about the movie. Seriously, this is one good movie.’

His devil sighed, ‘I don’t care who, but just fuck somebody soon. You’re putting me in a foul mood.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo is actually a real movie in case you were wondering. It's a horror/comedy/romance.
> 
> Synopsis: Love presents many challenges to couples...but none so daunting as the one Justin faces with his girlfriend April. Kidnapped by demons, April's mystery begins to unfold when he finds an ancient book that she has left behind. Using the book, he contacts the demon Lo, ordering it to help him rescue his girl from the fiery pits. But Lo has other plans for his new master...dinner being one of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shark week and I can't stand sitting at and working on my laptop; since I have cats laying down working on it is out of the question too. Also, I'm having to share my laptop a lot lately so, I'll update as quickly as possible. On the upside, this chapter (and the ones after this one) is one I've written, so there's a little more written than the usual. 
> 
>  
> 
> http://s3-ec.buzzfed.com/static/imagebuzz/web03/2010/10/19/23/periods-will-now-be-called-shark-week-28784-1287546084-2.jpg

Nothing happened that night oddly enough. Dante slept and Nero got through watching his favorite movie. His little devil stayed quiet too, seemingly satisfied with just being this close to a dominant male. Nero shifted his position on the bed, still in a sleepy dream-like haze. He sighed in serenity to himself, he didn't want to wake up. He looked at the nightstand on Dante’s side of the bed. Squinting he could just make out the time; 11:45. Shit! He did not mean to sleep that late! Nero groaned to himself and rolled out of bed, gathering his wears all along the way. He was going to call Kyrie today and tell her all that had happened. He walked to the closet downstairs where the coats and things were kept, his duffel bag of clothes being one of the things. He was going to have to do some laundry soon, he realized as he pulled out the only clean garments left. Perfect. Well, he’s just wash his clothes after he got through taking a shower. He took the clean outfit, went to the linen closet Vergil showed him was just down the hall, grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom further down the hall near the back area of the house/company.

He got his things ready, fixed the shower to the temperature he wanted and stripped. He was about to climb into the shower when he caught his reflection out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked at himself. His completion looked all rosy and peachy. His hair was shinier, he ran his left hand through it, and felt thicker. His lips looked fuller, and his eyes brighter. ‘Damn,’ Nero thought to himself, ‘I look…good.’ Just then his little devil decided to rear its ugly head.

‘Good?! Please, we're hot! Sexy even, all thanks to our body getting ready for the final stages,’ it explained giddily.

Nero inhaled sharply, “You mean, I’m…” The question died on his lips. 

He could practically feel his demon side mentally nodding its head, ‘We're going to go into heat soon. I suggest we get a dominant soon. We need to really. They'll help make it more tolerable.’

“Fuck,” Nero breathed.

‘That’s the idea, yes.’

Nero groaned and scratched his arm, “I am so not having this conversation!”

‘Look at our devil-bringer,’ the voice interjected, changing the subject.

Nero humored it, and looked. He ran his human hand over the juncture between his shoulder and neck, right along the lines of where the devil scales morphed into human skin. He hissed at the contact and was surprised at his own violent reaction. Sure that place had always been a sensitive spot, but never like this. He continued to his pointed shoulder and shuddered. He dug his nails into the thick scales and hide to feel something more than the phantomlike touch of his fingers. He groaned silently whimpered to himself demanding more touch; no, demanding the touch of a strong dominant male demon. Fuck. What was happening to him? It was almost like his body wasn't his own. His demon side probably had something to do with it. Nero held up his devil bringer hand to his face and looked at it. The faint phantom blue glow looked like it pulsed with his heartbeat…It did. It was! What the hell was happening to him?

Nero showered quickly and began to dress. He pulled on his white Emporio Armani boxer briefs, then his thin white Sue yoga pants (for men of course). He hissed in irritation, put on clothes should not feel this erotic! He shook his head and pulled on his equally thin white tank top. ‘Lotta white today,’ Nero thought, trying to distract his mind from the way the thin material of his shirt was rubbing against his nipples. He physically shook his head to rid himself of the thought and tried to will away the constraint happening in his underwear. Oh, but the way the way his underwear held him-NO! No. Nero’s eyes swelled with tears as he breathed quietly to himself, trying to keep the tears from falling. 

He looked down at his devil bringer and glared half-heartedly, “This is all your fault y’know,” he waited for his devil to reply, when it didn't Nero became worried. He flexed his devil bringer’s fingers, “Hey! Hey, answer me damn it!”

Nothing. Shit. Nero growled and punched the wall next to the door with his left hand, not hard enough to put a hole through it, just hard enough to vent some anger. He ran both hands over his face and thought of what to do next. Call Kyrie definitely, let her know how he was doing. Then what? He had to do his laundry so he’d put that in the wash while he talked to Kyrie on the phone. Nero took a deep breath to steady himself and then got his dirty clothes, throwing his towel over his shoulders and went back to the closet housing the rest of his junk. He grabbed the duffel bag and went to the laundry room he'd found on his first day here. It was around where the huge kitchen was, just perpendicular in fact. It, unlike the kitchen though, was small. Not cramped, but it definitely wasn't built for anything other than being a utility room. That was fine with Nero, he wasn't planning on hanging out in there anyway.

He separated the lights form the darks on top of the dryer and threw the whites in first, after making sure nobody else’s clothes were in there. He threw the clothes detergent in with some laundry beads, shut the lid and started it up. He went to Dante’s desk in the living room/reception area and perched on the edge of the desk. He picked up the phone and quickly dialed Kyrie’s number. He bounced his right leg up and down as he waited for her to pick up. He fidgeted, balanced the phone between his left shoulder and head and scratched the shoulder of his devil bringer. God he was so itchy his skin felt like it wanted to crawl! Kyrie picked up on the third ring.

“Hello?”

Nero let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, “Kyrie.”

“Nero!” he could hear the smile in her voice, “How have you been? Sam and I are so worried about you. You haven’t called us since the day you got there. I was about to yesterday but Sam said that you were probably still getting adjusted and hadn’t thought to call.”

Nero smiled to himself, he hadn't realized how much he missed the sound of her voice. He heard her giggle. Oh, he must have said that out loud, “Yeah. I’m sorry I haven’t called you I awhile. Hey listen, I thought I’d call you before my condition got worse to give you a heads up.”

“Heads up? What do you mean get worse?” Kyrie asked, worry lacing her voice.

Nero sighed, “Well, I’ll be going into my fist heat soon. Real soon. It might take a few days for me to come out of it.”

“Try a few weeks,” Nero turned and saw Vergil standing at the other end of the desk, “Forgive me for eavesdropping. Your scent seemed a bit off so I came to investigate, now I know why.”

“Who’s that?” Kyrie asked Nero on the other end of the phone.

Nero’s heart rate skyrocketed as he licked his lips and looked Vergil up and down slowly. Vergil smirked, tilted his head ever so slightly and quirked a brow. Nero glared, and turned his back to Vergil and his attention back his phone call with Kyrie, “It’s no one, just Dante’s brother is all.” He heard Vergil walk away towards to kitchen at that.

“Dante has a brother?” Kyrie asked incredulously, “I didn't know that. What’s his name? What does he look like? Is he Dante’s half-brother or is he a son of Sparda? Is he as strong as Dante is?”

Nero laughed gently at Kyrie’s enthusiasm, “Slow down Kyrie, slow down. Okay let’s see, his name is Vergil. He’s Dante’s older twin brother, so they look just alike, only he wears his hair spiked and not down. That last question is a bit harder to answer though, sorry. He’s more in tune and accepting of his devil’s nature so…maybe he’s stronger than Dante? I don't know, I've never seen him fight.”

“Ooo, he sounds cute. What’s his like? Does he act like Dante,” Nero cut her off before she could even finish the question.

“Definitely not. He’s Dante’s polar opposite in every way,” Nero heard Vergil come back in, “Not that that’s a bad thing.”

Vergil walked around in front of Nero with a plate of food in his left hand. It was a turkey sandwich made just the way Nero liked it, with some strawberries, blueberries and an assortment of other various fruits. Nero raised an eyebrow at him questioningly as Vergil put the plate down beside him. Vergil held his hand out, gesturing Nero to hand him the phone. Nero glared at him and shook head no, trying to listen to Kyrie talk about how Sam was fretting like a mother hen over Nero being gone more than she was. Vergil gestured once more with hand, expecting Nero to hand over the phone this time. When he didn’t, Vergil sighed and took the phone away from the young silverette when he went to switch the phone to his other shoulder.

“Hey!” Nero exclaimed, “Give that back!”

Vergil just looked at him and put the phone up to his ear, “Hello is this Miss Kyrie?” He began, “Yes I am…No I'm not…Well, I think I am.”

Nero watched Vergil answer all Kyrie’s questions patiently. The same ones she asked Nero no doubt, ‘She just wants to hear Vergil’s cultured voice,’ Nero thought a little bitterly. Wait. What? Was Nero seriously getting jealous over Kyrie? Vergil’s voice suddenly cut through his thoughts like a knife, bringing him back to the present.

“Forgive me Miss Kyrie, for cutting your conversation with Nero short, but he really should eat and rest now. We have some things we need to sort out of our own…I'll be sure to tell him that. Alright then, buh-bye,” Vergil leaned over into Nero’s personal space and hung set the phone down in its cradle just behind him and off to the side. 

Nero’s breath became shallow as he unconsciously closed his eyes. He leaned forward minutely and inhaled Vergil’s scent, the latter watching him the entire time. Vergil took in as much of Nero’s features as he could. He was so young and looked so innocent, Vergil realized. He pulled back from Nero and cleared his throat. The other never would've forgave him if he took him here and now on Dante’s desk…Dante might not forgive him either for that matter…eh. He could get over Dante, but Nero? Vergil barely concealed a shudder, a submissive’s wrath was nothing to sniff at. Nero’s eyes snapped open when Vergil cleared his throat. He pulled back from the other and blinked his eyes, trying to get the fuzziness out of his head.

Nero looked at Vergil’s iceberg blue eyes the other looking back at him expectantly, “Huh?” he asked when he realized Vergil must have said something as was expecting and answer.

Vergil breathed in through his nose slowly as he leaned back in and picked up the plate of food he had sat beside Nero earlier, “I said,” spoke slowly and deliberately, trying to pierce the fog of Nero’s mind, “You need to eat Nero.” He put the plate in Nero’s hands.

“Oh,” Nero replied still in a daze, “But I’m not... hungry.”

Vergil gave him a rather sobering look, “You need to eat, even if you’re not hungry. You need your strength. Now, please, eat.” And with that, Vergil went back upstairs; to do what? Who knows.

Nero whined as he watched Vergil retreat. For some reason he wanted to follow him and devour him instead. What was he thinking, he really should eat now that Vergil mentioned it. He hadn't eaten all day. Sure he hadn't been up that long, but he still needed to eat. He sighed to himself and sat down in Dante’s chair, putting the plate in front of him. He examined it, picked up the sandwich and took a little nibble. He took a huge bit and another and another. Whoa he really was hungry. Pretty soon the sandwich, the delicious sandwich, was completely gone. He started on the fruit next. When the fruit was gone he sat there for a minute and licked his lips. He heard a snicker at the foot of the stairs.

“You're up early,” he turned towards Dante, “Why?”

Dante smirked and walked over, leaning a hip against the edge of his desk, “Well I couldn't exactly sleep with you scenting like that,” he leaned forward and sniffed the air around Nero, “So sweet. Let’s see what do you smell like..? Cotton candy maybe?”

Nero’s eye grew heavy as he leaned in and sniffed of Dante, “You smell like strawberry and pizza.”

Dante chuckled, “Yeah, I guess I do. Hawaiian breeze or guava berry and melon?”

“Guava berry and melon,” Vergil confirmed from behind Dante somewhere.

Nero and Dante turned to look, a sour expression on Dante’s face, “Hey Verge.”

Vergil looked at his brother, “Dante” his expression softened slightly when he looked at Nero, “We need to get you to your nest.”

“Nest?” Nero puzzled.

Dante growled, “You built him a nest?”

Vergil’s lips in a phantom smile, “Yes I did. Any good alpha demon would really.

Dante gritted his teeth. “I know I’m gonna hate to ask but…Where?”

Vergil did smile that time, “My room of course, it’s more secluded from the other rooms.”

“It’s in the attic,” Dante corrected.

“I think you mean the third floor of the building. The entire third floor,” Vergil countered, “I have room to spare.”

Nero glared, “Then why didn't you let me bunk there before?”

Dante grinned from ear to ear, “Yeah Vergil. Why didn't you let him bunk with you before?”

Vergil glared at Dante then looked back to Nero, “I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable; I've been preparing it for you after I found out you’d be staying. I wanted to get everything just right. Of course, if you’d rather stay with Dante I understand.”

Nero looked at the two brothers. Vergil bowed his head slightly in understanding and for forgiveness. Dante was worrying his bottom lip lightly, looking back at Nero with hopeful puppy eyes. Nero scratched his nose and looked back and forth between the two a few times.

“Umm…” Nero began.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH!!! Finally! This chapter was so hard to write! I'm so sorry it took so long guys, it's getting near the end and I'm having to cover a lot of bases. I don't like leaving gaps for readers to wonder about, even if it's something small. This chapter is a bit longer though, so don't be too mad with me. 
> 
>  
> 
> On a sidenote, I got the author's approve! I totally spazzed when I got the message you guys. I couldn't even. :D ^w^ :3 Well, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Nero sighed to himself and thought, ‘What do I do? What do I do?! Gyahh! I can't believe I'm saying this, even if it is in my head, but I miss my devil side! Of all the times for it to be quiet, when I actually need its advice!’ Nero must have been silent for too long because he was snapped out of his musing abruptly by Dante’s voice, slicing through his thoughts like a sharp knife.

“Nero?” Dante asked as leant towards said boy. He put his hand on the boy’s forehead and frowned deeply as he turned towards Vergil, “He’s burning up.”

Nero furrowed his brow as he pushed Dante’s hand away from his forehead, fighting the urge to lean in to it, “I’m fine.” He stood up and walked towards the front door, “Just need some fresh air s’all.”

Vergil narrowed his eyes at Dante and Nero’s declarations, “That’s a bad idea,” He stated, countering Nero’s words.

His brother nodded his head in confirmation, “Verge is right- whoa! I can't believe I just said that- but yeah, he is. Trust me, you don’t wanna go outside right now. Especially in your condition! You were getting better, so we thought you'd forgo this heat, but apparently we were wrong so… Outside and fighting is off limits.” Dante shook his head in disbelief at his own avowal, putting his hand on this hips, “I can't believe I just said that either.”

Vergil walked over to where Nero was leaning half against the front door and put his hands on his shoulders. Gently, he guided the younger boy back to the stairs and turned towards Dante, “Where should I put him?”

Dante sighed loudly, “With you I guess. Your restraint’s better than mine anyways. But just for the record, this does NOT mean you've won!”

Nero’s face scrunched up, “Won? Won what?”

Vergil glared, and mumbled something about his stupid baby brother before answering the young silverette’s question, “Nothing Nero, he meant nothing by it. Now come on, let’s get you up stairs and into bed.”

It all finally clicked into place at Virgil’s words. Eyes wide, Nero whirled around suddenly knocking Vergil’s hands off his shoulders and backpedalled. In his haste, he landed hard on his backside on the stairs and still continued to back up. Shuffling upstairs crab style, he was intent on not focusing on the absolute bliss his backside was experiencing from the sudden and rather firm landing. He tried hard to suppress another shiver but failed miserably. Dante and Vergil looked at him like a possessed man, having no idea what set the boy off. Then, realizing what he said, Vergil’s eyes softened. He squatted down at the end of the stairs near the shivering boy.

Vergil held his hands out in front of him so Nero could see where they were and spoke softly, “Nero it’s all right, no one’s going to force you to do something like that. I know that your instincts are telling you otherwise, but I would never,” he gestured between Dante and himself, “We, would never do something like that to you. Do you understand?”

Nero’s mood shifted entirely from scared animal, to pissed-off devil, “Liar! You're both lying to me! You've been lying to me!”

“Nero calm down,” Dante soothed.

“NO!” the boy eyed Dante, “You said that he,” he pointed towards Vergil, “just for the record, hadn’t won! That means you two had a bet about me! About this!” He gesticulated between them and himself. Then he spoke again in a calm rage, “About who would get to fuck me first… Or were you two planning on sharing?”

Dante visibly stiffened and inhaled sharply through his nose, while Vergil’s jaw clenched slightly. Nero laughed bitterly at their reactions. “I knew it. I fucking knew it! You two are just helping me- using me as a what? A means to an end? Carry on your legacy? I knew I shoulda listened to my gut instinct, instead of my bitch in heat devil side!”

Vergil’s eyes narrowed at that. Trying to remain calm, he spoke quietly so Nero would have to listen, “Nero, you know that that’s not true. Just try and calm down, please.”

Dante took a hesitant step forward, earning a look from Nero and Vergil. Dante, feeling rather awkward at sudden glares, he took that step back and mumbled an apology. Nero looked at both of the brothers, trying to get a read on them, on what they were planning to do. He scratched his devil bringer bluntly with his nails, the movement not going unnoticed by the brothers. God, he was so itchy! He scratched his other arm this time with his devil bringer, drawing blood in the process. He hissed at the pain and looked down at the damage done to his normal arm. Three deep, long gashes with and a smaller, shallower one from his pinky. He jumped when he felt a hand close around the wrist of his devil bringer. He went to jerk it away but… It just felt so good. Even the itching seemed to lesson from the touch. 

Nero whined, then groaned “I need help,” he looked at the owner of the infernal hand, “Vergil… I’m- I’m sorry, please. Please…” Nero had no idea what he was begging for, all he knew was that he needed to feel more of that delicious cool skin taking the edge off of the fire burning beneath his. Vergil cooed at him, wiping the tears from Nero’s face with his other hand. When had he started to cry?

Dante stood back, watching the scene play out before him. He snorted quietly and crossed his arms, “Hey Verge, do you think you could clean and dress his wound first before you do anything else? Y’know, make sure they don't get infected then go somewhere more… private?”

Vergil glared at him, but he did have a point. He turned his attention back towards Nero, who was holding Vergil’s hand against his cheek, “Nero?” the boy opened his teary eyes and pouted at the older man, “Come on, let’s get you to your room and clean your wound okay?”

-XXX-

Vergil had taken Nero upstairs to the attic, which was only accessible by an old rickety elevator that was hidden in the library behind one of the bookcases. ‘Totally cliché,’ Nero thought, but then again he hadn’t bother to look for something like that so… Still somewhat clever. Turns out, it really was just an extra floor that Dante, as he put, never bothered to use because he didn't need the space. So, Vergil had decided he'd use it. It was a little bit of everything really. Nero noted things as best he could while the older sivlerette stirred him to a queen-sized canopy bed tucked in a corner furthest from the elevator entrance, ‘So he has been planning to try ‘n’ mate me,’ Nero thought. The older man had the area sectioned off into different spaces, a little library/study filled with older and much dustier books and a desk with a comfy looking high-backed chair, ‘Private collection probably,’ a small kitchenette area with a table for two, an area near the windows that lined one of the stone walls had an easel with medium-large canvases that had black and white coal sketches and water paintings, ‘He’s an artists too huh?’ 

Nero paused as he got near the end of the bed, “Okay hang on,” He turned around to face Vergil, who took a step back just in case the younger man decided to become emotional again. He had had his fair share of dealing with emotional submissives in hell to know that he never wanted to be on the receiving end of a mate’s wrath.

“Are you okay?” he asked cautiously.

Nero waved his left hand in the air, as if to clear it of the question, “Wha- uh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine. It’s just uh…” he turned back around to the fluffy bed covered with blue sheets, “Umm, this is probably gonna sound stupid, and it’s totally random I know but, how did you get a bed this big up here in an elevator that small?”

Vergil looked at the confused, practically spaced out boy and bit his bottom lip trying to keep himself from laughing. He snorted a laugh and covered it by clearing his throat, “Umm, interesting story actually, there used to be stairs that lead up to here but I blocked them up. Before I did that though, I moved the bed up here. I spend more time up here than I do in my own room so I thought I might as well put a bed in here.”

Nero made an ‘oh’ face, “Well that explains the bed, but what about all this other stuff?” he gestured to the entire room. Level? Floor? Yeah floor sounds more accurate.

“I built the kitchenette, but most of the other stuff just migrated up here over time I guess. Before I knew it, this became my own little world away from Dante’s chaotic hobbies that he calls a business and friends.”

Nero snorted a laugh at the last part. “So this was more like a nest for you than for me huh?”

Vergil blushed, “Alphas do not nest.”

Nero smirked, “You did. If not for yourself, then for me. That’s still nesting.”

Vergil gave the boy a sour look, “About those scratches-“

Nero threw his head back a barked a laugh. “Of course, change the subject.”

Vergil crossed his arms, “I’m not changing the subject, those scratches and your heat are the whole reason we’re up here. You just got sidetracked by how the bed got up here, I’m putting us back on track.”

Nero mouthed the man talking with his left hand, “Blah, blah, blah. Yeah, whatever Mr. Grumypants. So you gonna patch me up then or what?”

Vergil sighed through his nose and pinched the bridge of it with his finger and thumb, “Seat down on the bed and keep your arm held up. We don’t want it to bleed all over the sheets.”

Nero hopped on the amazing blue and white super plush cotton cloud and held his injured arm up above his heart level. While the younger hunter did that, Vergil went over to the kitchenette area and reached above the refrigerator and got the first aid kit that he kept there for Patty and Lady. Sure he didn't like them, but that didn't mean he shouldn't be a gentlemen to a woman in distress if she were injured. He looked back over at Nero and saw the kid wiggle around on the bed, apparently liking the feel of the blankets. He grabbed the first aid kit and walked back over to the kid. Sitting the box of bandages down beside Nero, he popped open the top and began laying the things he needed out on the bed. Alcohol swabs, spray-Neosporin, cotton bandages and medical tape.

Vergil straightened up and leaned over to the nightstand flicking on the lamp as he did so. He looked at Nero and held his hands out to the kid’s arm, “Alright, let’s see it.”

Nero rolled his eyes and held out his arm to Vergil, who hummed in thought. “Well, it’ll be healed in another hour or so, but just to be safe.” He reached over and ripped open a packet of the alcohol swabs, “This’ll sting a bit.” He stated as he applied the alcohol the scratches.

Nero hissed through his teeth and Vergil Winced in sympathy, “I know, sorry. Never did like it much either growing up as a kid.”

To keep himself distracted, Nero asked him the first thing that came to mind, “You got hurt a lot as a kid?”

Vergil, keeping his focus on administering first aid, smirked reflectively, “You could say that. Dante had this uncanny ability to talk me into some of the most preposterous situations when we were littler,” His smirk turned melancholy, “Of course that was a long time ago.”

Nero pouted, feeling sad himself all of a sudden. He didn't have the best of childhoods either. He pursed his lips, “How long?”

“Long.” Vergil replied in a voice absolute, “A-whole-nother life time now, 30 years or so.”

Nero cocked his head, “You guys are 30?”

Vergil did laugh at that. “No, we just turned 40 a few months back.”

Nero blushed, “You're 40? B-but you guys don't look that old.”

Vergil smiled. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” He replied as he pulled a short length of medical tape away from the little roll and ripped it with his teeth. He took the length and ripped it in two, putting the now two short pieces of tape on each end of the bandage. He smoothed the whole bandage down, “Done.” He put the tape back in the box, closed it and started to pick up his trash. 

“Thanks,” Nero mumbled as he watched Vergil lean over to the side, picking of the discarded alcohol swabs and there torn packets.

“You’re welcome.”

As Vergil went to stand back up Nero grabbed his arm with his devil bringer, making the other man have to stay crouched in front of him. Nero held his gaze, “No, I mean it. Thank you. You didn't have to do any of this but you did, and I’m sorry for how I acted earlier it’s just,” Nero’s eyes started to tear and he looked away, “I’m, I’m sorry. I-“

He was cut off by a chaste kiss on the lips from Vergil. “It’s okay Nero, I understand. And you are welcome.” He went to go pull back and walk away from the boy to get rid of the garbage when he was pulled back suddenly. Vergil grunted as his lips crushed against Nero’s from the sudden movement. The boy’s lips were on the warm side, almost running hot from the increased temperature due to his heat, the perfect complement against Vergil’s cool ones. The kiss wasn't the best Vergil had ever had, but it was definitely sweet; and what the boy lacked in experience, he more than made up in enthusiasm. Nero tilted his head to deepen the kiss, grabbing a fistful of spiked hair with his devil bringer as he did so. Vergil moan as the claws from the boy’s hand scraped his scalp. He pulled back a short distance from the younger man to catch his breath.

“Let me put this stuff up first before we do anything else first okay Nero?” Vergil asked.

Nero nodded, his eyes hooded and the pupils blown. He was breathless and at a loss for words at the moment.

Vergil put the first aid kit back in its place on top of the fridge, and tossed the trash into a waste basket in the miniature library/study area. Vergil came back over and put his hands on either side of Nero’s face, pulling him into a kneeling position on the bed while kissing him. 

He pulled back from the boy again causing him to whine, which Vergil ignored as he spoke, “Hey,” he said making the boy focus his gaze on his eyes and not his lips, “If you want to stop, at any time at all, you tell me alright?”

Nero licked his lips and nodded staring at Vergil’s mouth. “Yeah, fat chance of me stopping now,” Nero mumbled as he dove back in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!! MWHAHAHAHA!!! }:) Yes, yesss! Let the hate flow through you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got done with the story just in time for Christmas. Now I can relax! I kept getting sidetracked by things, but I guess around this time of the year that's easy for a person to do. Now... ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Nero’s lips crushed against Vergil’s ruthlessly. No gentle lips and petting here, just raw primal desire. This kiss was all teeth, tongue and tearing at clothes. Nero tore his lips away from Vergil’s, nipping at the man’s bottom lip and then licking it in apology. Vergil moaned softly and smirk at Nero’s playfulness. ‘Well, isn’t he cute?’ Vergil had barely formed the thought in his head when Nero pulled back and tugged off his own shirt. Thought stopped there for Vergil. Nero had beautiful creamy, flawless skin. He looked so delectable Vergil could have eaten him up right then and there. ‘Now there’s an idea,’ Vergil smirked to himself and dove right in to the junction of Nero’s neck and shoulder, right where the creamy-peach skin turned to dark hard scale. Vergil and Nero groaned in unison as the older silverette tasted and nibbled at the young man’s delicious flesh. Vergil decided that the younger half-demon tasted like bliss and knew that nothing, no sweet or the most delicious gourmet dish, would ever even compare to the taste of the young man.

Nero whimpered Vergil’s name in a reverent whisper right in to the other man’s ear. Nero pleaded, for he didn’t know, but Vergil seemed to figure it out. He shifted the boy form his position on his knees on the bed, to layering parallel under Vergil himself. Honestly, the things this man’s mouth did to his neck; it should be illegal. He tugged at Vergil’s clothes, hoping he’d get the picture. He did. He pulled back from Nero and pecked his lips as he started to undo his waistcoat and then his dress shirt; pulling it all off as soon as he was done with the shirt. Nero let his eyes roam appreciatively over the other man’s half-naked body. The clothes he wore didn’t do him justice; yes they were cut perfectly to his figure, but Nero now realized that he liked Vergil much better this way. Well defined muscular shoulders and pectorals, strong corded arms, washboard abs and skin just slightly darker than his.

He whimpered again as let his hands trace over all that muscle. His eyes were glazed and lust filled by the time they travelled back to Vergil’s face. The man was looking at him with a predatorily gaze; a few strands of hair had fallen down against his brow and his eyes had a reddish tinge. Nero gulped, the movement of his throat followed by Vergil’s gaze. The man smirked and leaned back down over the other half-devil, barely touching his lips with his, he waited for Nero to initialize it. Nero eased further down into the bed, raising his hands to the others man’s face and running his fingers on both hands through his hair. Vergil leaned slightly more into the devil-bringer, loving the way the claws scraped at his scalp. Nero leaned up and pecked his lips.

“We can stop,” Vergil stated, “if you want to.”

Nero shook his head slightly from side to side, “No, I still want to. I know this sounds crazy but, I’ve never wanted anything more in my life than wanting you inside me right now.”

Vergil jaw clenched, trying to gain some semblance of control over the bulge in his pants. He took a deep breath of pheromone infused air. He’d almost forgotten about how sweet the boy smelled. The medicine and chemicals of the first aid kit must have blocked it out from his senses for a while; guava and melon. Vergil inhaled another lungful, ‘So good.’ How could he have forgotten such an intoxicating smell? Nero interrupted his musing with a small, needy whimper. Damn, the sounds that boy could make. Vergil leaned down a kissed a trail from the boy’s jawline to his clavicle, sweeping his tongue out and nibbling while tasting the flesh.

Nero moaned and squirmed beneath him, “Not that I don’t appreciate the attention but, do you think you could stop teasing me and get on with it already? Please?”

Vergil’s lips curved into a wicked smile as he harrumphed into the hollow of the Nero’s neck, “Of course,” came his simple reply as he dove in for one of Nero’s rosy, perked nipples. The boy let out a surprised noise, somewhere between a gasp and a moan, at the unexpected assault of hot, moist lips and tongue sucking gently at one of the more sensitive areas of his body right now.

“Oh, God! …Vergil!” Nero panted out in between hot breathes, “That feels so good!” Vergil hummed his acknowledgement; sending little electrifying jolts of vibrations through the boy’s nipple. Nero groaned even louder, grabbing handfuls of Vergil’s hair, pulling him closer in the process. Nero writhed beneath the other man, “V-vergil, please…” he pleaded. 

Vergil smirked and pulled back from his assault on the young silverette. He untangled the boy’s hands from his hair and kissed the backs of the boy’s hands. “Okay.” He whispered against them, then leaned over to the nightstand once again. He pulled out some lube and a condom and showed them to the boy. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Nero nodded his head in confirmation. “Alright then. Take your pants off.”

Nero gulped and shimmied out of his pants as Vergil stood up and took the rest of his clothing off. He paused in pulling off his underwear to look at Vergil. ‘Wow. I’m gonna be so sore,’ Nero thought, pleased with that realization instead of terrified like he would have been in a normal situation. Vergil cocked his head slightly to the side, following Nero’s line of sight to his rock hard prick. He cleared his throat loud enough to get the boy’s attention back up to his eyes. 

“Is this your first time?” Vergil asked in a soft tone.

Nero shook his head, “No, I’ve been with other men before.”

Vergil nodded, “Alright. How would you be more comfortable; on your hands and knees, or on your back?”

“Back.” Nero answered, practically cutting Vergil’s last sentence off.

Vergil nodded and waited for Nero to finish taking his clothes off. When the boy was done, Vergil crawled back on the bed between Nero’s legs and sat back on his haunches. Vergil held his hand out and motioned with his fingers, “Pillow please.” Nero sat up halfway and gave Vergil one of the many pillows. Vergil pushed the pillow under Nero’s lower back and waited for the boy to get situated. When the boy found a comfortable position and settled in, Vergil popped open the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Nero spread his legs further and focused on his breathing. Relaxing as best he could when he felt Vergil’s slick covered fingers begin to nudge at his entrance. He felt the first digit circle his puckered entrance slowly, massaging the ring of muscle before pushing in to the first knuckle.

Nero groaned and threw his head back, “God that feels way better than it should!”

Vergil smirked, “That’s because you’re in heat pet.”

Nero pushed back on Vergil’s finger and gave a throaty groan. “More. I need more Vergil.”

Vergil quirked a brow, pulled his first finger almost all the way out, then pushed back in with two. He twisted and scissored his fingers until he hit the spongy bit of flesh he was looking for. Nero let out a strangled cry and arched, every muscle in his body going taunt. He’d never felt so good in his life, and he wanted more. He needed more.

“Vergil… Vergil,” he gasped, “Please! Please, I need…I need more. God I need more. Vergil, please!”

Vergil nodded silently as he pulled his fingers out. Nero was beyond prepped. The boy may not have noticed it, or maybe he did and that’s why he wanted more, but he was already slicked up from his natural juices and just waiting, begging to be taken. Vergil pulled back and tore the condom packet open, rolling it over his enlarged member. He positioned himself at Nero’s entrance, using one hand to keep his member steady as he pushed into the wanton boy. When Vergil’s head breached the ring of tight muscle Nero cried out; a rather demonic cry at that. This gained Vergil’s attention as he looked over the boy. Was he going to trigger? Nero’s hooded eyes were glowing red as a phantom blue light began to envelope the boy. Yeah, he was definitely going to trigger. Vergil pushed further into the boy, then pulled out some; gently easing Nero into accepting more of him. Vergil was finally all the way down to the hilt in Nero’s tight, quavering entrance. God, he felt so good. So warm and moist and right.

Nero pulled Vergil down till their chests were pressed flushed against each other’s. Vergil carefully rocked back and forth inside the boy, searching for his prostate. While he did that, Nero pressed opened mouth kisses on every piece of Vergil’s flesh that he was able to reach; all sloppy, needy and hurried. Vergil groaned when Nero pulled him into a kiss, his tongue parodying what he wanted Vergil’s prick do be doing to his hole. Vergil growled possessively and sucked on the boy’s tongue; this earning him another strangled demonic cry. It was around that time that Vergil found the boy’s prostate. Vergil, pulling back from the Nero’s mouth, pushed the boy’s legs up higher. Throwing a leg over each shoulder, Vergil begin to pound into the boy at an inhuman strength and speed; also with an uncanny knowledge of right where to hit the boy’s sweet spot head on with each thrust. The sound of slapping was a constant, as were the strangled cries coming from Nero and light grunting noise coming from Vergil. This was no porno. 

This was pure rutting; like wild animals. The only thing of concern was the need to claim. Everything was hot and sweaty, with pheromones making the air sickeningly sweet. Nero was getting close, if the sounds he was making were any indicator to Vergil. He was getting close too. The phantom light that surrounded Nero was becoming more solid as he neared his climax. Vergil watched with a transfixed gaze as the boy was begin to change into his devil-trigger form. The phantom devil-trigger that Nero had before was begin to take on a more corporeal form; changing the boy into what he really looked like, and god… He was beautiful. He looked almost exactly like Vergil did in his devil trigger form, only with a more human face and horns shaped like Sparda’s. Vergil stared on, enraptured with the event unfolding before his eyes. He’d seen many a devil trigger before, but none of them could compare to Nero. His face was smooth as marble and chiseled to perfection. His human arm and other limbs started to look more like devil-trigger arm. Dark blue scales with pale blue light emanating from between cracks; the blue glow of light was strongest around Nero’s chest, just like when Vergil and Dante are triggered. Then the boy came hard as Vergil bit into the junction of his shoulder and neck on the right side; where Nero was most sensitive.

A rush of power exploded outward from the boy, then retreated back in almost as immediately. Vergil came too as a result form the sudden surge of energy. It had caused the boy’s hole to tense and quiver so hard, it almost pushed Vergil out. Vergil eased out of the boy slowly and pulled the condom off, tying it into a knot before getting up and tossing it in the waste bin. He went to the kitchenette and got a dishrag, running it under warm water. He wrung it out then came back to Nero and cleaned up the now cooling come of the boy’s chest and stomach. The kid was out cold. No wonder too, it was a mind-blowing orgasm, coupled with the fact that it was the Nero’s first time triggering fully. Vergil smiled down at his feisty submissive, he was so proud of him. He sat the dishrag down on the nightstand, then climbed into bed alongside Nero. He pulled the tangled covers ups over him and the boy- well man now- and pulled his mate to his side. He wrapped around Nero protectively and kissed the boy on top of his head as he stroked his hair out of his face. Yeah, Vergil could get used to the idea of having a mate as beautiful and as strong as Nero. Just imagine how powerful their kids would be.

-XXX-

Dante was downstairs and heard the whole ordeal. Needless to say, he was not pleased. Okay, yeah, he had been jealousy that Vergil won Nero’s affections. But he'd get over it, he always did. Around that time Trish decided to walk through the front doors. 

She stopped, sniffed the air and cocked her head to the side, “They mated huh?”

Dante huffed indignantly and thought to himself how the woman also had an uncanny ability to arrive at just the precise moment. “What gave it away?” he asked stretching his arms out wide. “The lack of Nero and Verge’s presence or the fact that my home/business smells like satisfied demon sex?”

Trish’s plump lips curved into a smile. “Both.”

Dante huffed again as he stood up from behind his desk. “I’m going out,” he announced as he strode past her.

“I’ll come with,” she added turning on her heel and following him, “We need to get those new couches anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter fought me tooth and nail, but I got it done. =^w^= I'm so proud of myself. It's been so long since I've wrote smut. It also didn't help that I the ideas of a new fanfic running around in my head either.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know who to pronounce Azeral and Mezua's names it goes like this===> Eh-Zar-el and Me-Zoo-uh
> 
>  
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it. Her writing style was completely different from mine; so please excuse any mistakes I may have made while editing. I put at least two hours into editing each chapter. And yes, I am aware that silverette isn't a real word.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nephilim, Meet Nephilim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622409) by [TokyoKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoKitty/pseuds/TokyoKitty)




End file.
